The Trouble With Love
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Cammie Jackson is excited to move to Vegas to reconnect with her cousin, but her cousin Warrick is going through some things and Nick is enlisted to help Cammie out for a moment. Both of them get more than they bargain for when they fall in love. Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys… look a new story. I'm on a roll. So for this one I decided to go WAYYY back to Season 8. I normally write from later seasons generally starting around Season 10 and up, but decided to go back a little more. Hope you guys enjoy. Remember for more story insight check out my facebook page Facebook/ TheMoonyAngel7.

Also guys don't forget to review!

The Trouble With Love

Chapter One

At this point I'd lost count of how many times I'd checked the time on my cell phone. My flight had landed two hours ago and I was still standing around the airport waiting for my cousin to pick me up. I would have found my own way if I'd known where I was going and at this point I was considering a hotel room. Today was the first day of an adventure and it was starting off in a really crappy way. I'd landed in Las Vegas ready to go and here I was still at the airport. I spent most of life in a small town in California. I was ready to break out of there and find my own way. I'd found a decent job and that job meant moving to Vegas, which was fine with me because I could then reconnect with my older cousin whom I hadn't seen in years. When I was offered the job I was so excited that I had family here because then I wouldn't be so alone, but now that I was here I was staring to regret my decision to lean on my family.

"Hey Cuz!" I heard a male voice call. I then turned to see my cousin. He was obviously much older than when I last saw him, but he also looked worn down and very tired.

"Hey you're here…FINALLY." I said as he approached me. My cousin pulled me into a big hug.

"Cammie I'm so sorry I'm late. Things have been crazy with work and life. I'm sorry, but look at you all grown up. I haven't seen you since…" He said.

"I know since I was 12 with braces. Please don't remind me Warrick." I said with a laugh. "It's cool just been waiting for 2 hours." I then added playfully as he took the handle of my suitcase.

"I'm going to make it up to you I promise." Warrick then said as we started walking.

"You better." I said at once.

"How's Auntie Glenda?" he asked me.

"Auntie Glenda is Auntie Glenda. She was begging me to not go. I feel bad, but I've got to spread my wings and do my own thing. I wasn't going to be stuck in the same place forever." I said.

"Yeah like me." He said with a chuckle.

"No not like you. Yeah you've been here your whole life, but at least you've got yourself a cool job and a wife. You've done well for yourself." I said giving him a smile. He looked at me. I could tell something was off, but I wasn't going to push it. I just followed him into the parking garage.

I chatted with my cousin as we rode through the streets of Vegas. The last time I came here I was 12 when my grandmother wanted to visit her sister and attend some church conference. I was dragged along with her. At least I had my older cousin to show me around a little bit and sneak me out when my grandmother wasn't looking. That had been a great trip and a million years ago. I was now going to live here and that was exciting to me. We pulled into a street and stopped in front of a blue house with a wooden fence.

"Is this your place?" I asked him. "It looks nice."

"No it's the place of a buddy of mine. You are actually going to be staying with him." Warrick then said.

"Wait I'm staying with your friend?" I questioned. I assumed while I waited for my new place to be ready I would be staying with my cousin not some random guy I didn't know.

"Yeah things have been crazy like I said. Tina and I are actually getting a divorce and I've moved out. I really don't have space for you at my new place and I'm barely unpacked. My friend Nick who I also work with is cool and after a big of begging he agreed to let you sleep in his spare room." Warrick explained. I was shocked about his divorce. Obviously he hadn't really told the family yet because they would all be talking about it and my grandma would be the first to know.

"I'm sorry." I then said looking at him with sympathy.

"It's cool." He then said. "You know what they say, The trouble with love is…"

"There is always the chance of falling out of it." I then said finishing his sentence.

"I see Auntie Glenda drilled that one into you too." He said with a chuckle.

"You know women in our family. They've been scorned and don't let anyone forget it." Then said thinking of my grandmother who would tell anyone who would listen about how all her ex-husbands did her.

"Don't I know it. My grandma would talk about her heartbreak all the time and that quote was always on her lips. Now Nick gave me a key for you. He isn't home now, but I'm supposed to take you in and show you the room." He then said. I gave a shrug. I didn't know about staying with someone I didn't know, but I figured if my cousin trusted him then he shouldn't be some sort of criminal or anything. Plus if my cousin worked with him he obviously was most likely also a cop.

We walked into the house. It was cute and clean. It wasn't as bachelor looking as I expecting. I followed Warrick down the hall to a small bedroom with a futon bed all made up. Warrick sat my suitcase down next to the futon. I checked out the small room that seemed to more be used as storage than anything else. I guess this was going to be my home for the next few weeks until my condo was ready for me. Warrick then turned to me.

"Well Cuz I need you get back to work, but here you go. He said the fridge is stocked and you are welcome to anything. The bathroom is the door right next door and here is your key." He handed me the key. I simply held it in my hand.

"Alright thanks. Guess I will see you around." I said to my cousin.

"Yeah for sure. Going to take you out for dinner at some point next week." he said. I gave him a nod and then watched him leave the room. I heard the front door open and close. I was now alone in the house.

I didn't know how I felt about being in the house of someone I didn't know. I slowly walked out of the room and walked down the hall into the kitchen. I opened a few cabinets until I found the glasses. I took a glass and got some water from the sink before returning to my room. I sipped my water and lied on the bed. I didn't know what else to do. I pulled a book from my purse that I'd been reading on the plane. I found where I'd left off and started to read until I slowly drifted to sleep.

Waking up my mouth was instantly dry. I reached for the glass I'd used earlier, but it was empty. I realized it was now dark outside. I stood up and creped into the dark hall and into the kitchen. I got myself more water. I sipped a bit before I started back towards the bedroom when I heard a voice.

"Hi." Was all the voice said. I jumped and dropped the glass of water to the floor. I let out a scream. The light in the hall instantly went on and standing in front of me was a very attractive guy. He was wearing a pair of grey pajama pants, but no shirt. My breath then caught in my chest as I looked at him. "I'm so sorry. I should have turned the light on first. I didn't mean to scare you." The then said as he picked up the glass from the carpet.

"You… you must be Nick." I then said my eyes darting into his. I noted his southern accent; I liked it. I tried my best to keep my eyes on his and not let them travel down to his toned chest and arms.

"Yeah and you are Cammie right?" he asked.

"Yeah Cammie. Umm… thanks for letting me stay here. I didn't know I wasn't staying with Warrick. I would have gotten a hotel room or something." I then said. I wanted to laugh at how I'd forgotten my own name for a moment.

"No it's fine. Stay as long as you need. Warrick says you have a place, but it is getting remodeled?" he then questioned.

"Yeah I've got a condo, but it was in the middle of being remodeled, they are trying to speed up the work so it should be ready in about 3 weeks." I then said.

"That's cool. Yeah… Like I said… stay as long as you need." He said giving me a smile. I couldn't help, but smile back. My heart was beating quick and hard this entire time. This was really not the guy I was expecting, but I couldn't complain. "Well I'm going to get back to bed. My room is down there if you need anything." He said as he pointed up the hall.

"Thanks so much. Umm… see you." I then said.

"Yeah you too. Goodnight." He then said. I watched him turned up the hall and enter his own bedroom. I was simply in shock. He was the finest man I'd seen in a long time. I then shook my head to myself. I was silly thinking any of the thoughts I was having about him, he was obviously a good friend of my cousin and most likely had a girlfriend looking the way he did. I let out a sigh and found my way back into my room.

The morning seemed to seem quickly and I was amazed and how good I slept on a futon. I stood from the bed realizing I was still in my clothes from the day before. I pulled out something to wear from my suitcase and stepped out of the room. I could smell delicious smells coming from the kitchen. I walked up the hall towards the kitchen where I found Nick still shirtless standing over the stove. I watched him for a moment before he turned in my direction. He gave me a kind smile.

"I…I…I was going to take a shower and I realized I don't know where you keep your towels." I then said to him. I cursed myself for stuttering like some love-struck preteen.

"Yeah let me show you." He then said. I followed him up the hall. Across from my room there was a door and he opened it. It was a closet filled with bed sheets and towels. "Those are all the towels. Just throw your used ones in the hamper. All the sheets under the towels fit the bed in your room."

"Thanks." I said giving him a sweet smile as I grabbed a towel for myself

"I'm making some breakfast. It will be done soon. You can join me when you're done." He then said. I gave him a nod and a smile. I then watched him walk back down the hall towards the kitchen.

Upon finishing my shower I changed into what I would wear for the day. I knew today I had to go pick up my new car that I'd bought as soon as I got my new job. I'd been working in Real Estate for a couple years now and had gotten pretty good at what I did. When I was offered the job at a top firm in Vegas I jumped at the chance. I was going to make it out of where I was and I was going to get the chance to advance.

Walking down the hall I found Nick sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast. He gave me a smile as I walked in the room. Since it was daylight I was able to see a lot more of his place than I'd seen when I first arrived. I sat down across from him where a plate sat in front of me with pancakes, sausage, and eggs.

"Do you want my sausage?" I then asked him.

"Umm sure. Is there a problem with them?" he then asked.

"I'm kind of a vegetarian." I said with a shrug. "Sorry."

"No it's fine. I'll take them. More piggy for me." He said with a grin as he took his fork and took the sausages from my plate. "You will have to meet my friend Sara. She is also a vegetarian and will show you all the good vegetarian places in town."

"Cool." I then said. I was excited at the aspect of meeting you people and finding where all the good vegetarian food was. I poured maple syrup over my pancakes and quickly took a bite of them. "Delicious."

"Thank you." He then said. I gave him a smile. I liked his personality and it didn't hurt that he was smoking hot. Living here wasn't going to be difficult at all.

"So…" I started. "After getting a better look at your place and hearing you talk I am pretty certain you are from Texas."

"Ding Ding Ding… you are right." He said. I laughed. His eyes then met mine. I felt a warmth come over my body. I liked his eyes. "Umm…Warrick says you are from California…where?"

"I grew up in a small town about an hour from San Francisco. Living with my grandma." I said before taking another bite of pancake.

"So Warrick and you both grew up living with your grandmas?" he then questioned.

"Yep our grandmas were sisters. Mine is still living. She did not want me to leave, but I had to. Needed to find myself somewhere else." I explained.

"I know the feeling." He said.

I then looked down at my cell phone and saw the time. I let out a gasp and quickly stood from the table. Nick looked at me confused. "Sorry I have an appointment to pick up my car at the dealership. I should really call a taxi to get here."

"No let me drive you. Save you a few bucks." He then said as he also stood from the table.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Very sure. Let me get some clothes on and then I'll take you. No problem." He then said. I just nodded and smiled before he went up the hall towards his bedroom. He was a sweetheart on top of all of it. I'm sure there had to be a girlfriend in the picture somewhere because he was for sure a keeper.

Nick took drove me to the dealership to get my car. I was so excited to finally have a new car. I'd been saving for a while and when getting this job I knew I would be able to afford something a lot nicer than I'd been driving back home. I pulled up to Nick's house in my brand new BMW. His truck was in the driveway. I gave myself a check in the mirror before I got out of my car. I walked to the door and used my key to get inside. The living room was empty when I walked in.

"Cammie?" I heard my name called up from his bedroom.

"Yeah just me." I said. I saw him walk from his bedroom up the hall. He was wearing jeans and a tight grey shirt. My breath was caught in my chest. He gave me a smile.

"So you get your car alright?" he asked.

"Yep I've got it." I then said smiling. He walked to the window and looked outside.

"That BMW is yours?" he asked me.

"Yep all mine." I said happily as I dangled the key ring in my hand.

"Nice." He noted.

"Yeah I love it!" I said happily looking out the window at my new car.

"So are you hungry?" the then asked me.

"Starving." I answered.

"Great. I called up my friend Sara and I told her I had a new friend who was new to Vegas and a Vegetarian. I asked her where was the best place to take this friend with great vegetarian food, but also had food I could eat and she gave me a place. Want to grab some lunch?" he asked me. I couldn't believe he was offering to take me to lunch. I now was sure that he was kind of asking me on a date in a way. There was this something in his eye that said that this was more than two temporary roommates having lunch.

"That sounds awesome." I answered.

"You can drive then. You can learn your way around a bit and I get to ride in your hot new car." He then said. I simply laughed. God I hope there was no girlfriend in the picture.

We sat at a quaint little restaurant having lunch. I already like this place. Their vegetarian menu was amazing and I knew I would be coming back here often. I looked over to Nick who was finishing up his food. He of course being a meat eater from Texas ordered the biggest steak possible. Luckily for me being vegetarian didn't have anything to do with the animals or I wouldn't be able to sit here and watch him demolish the large piece of me that he was on the verge of finishing.

"You'd love this steak." He then said giving me a wink. I laughed and rolled my eyes in a joking manner.

"I'm sure your girlfriend is impressed with your ability to eat a large chunk of meat." I then said to him.

"If only I had a girlfriend." He said. My insides were jumping with joy. He didn't have a girlfriend. I didn't know what to think. Maybe he was gay and had a boyfriend. There was no way a guy this sweet and insanely attractive didn't have a girlfriend. I watched him take a sip of his water.

"Alright boyfriend then." I said. He instantly spit out his water. I ducked as water came flying at me across the table. He was coughing. He then looked at me. It took him a moment to regain his composure.

"Yeah…no boyfriend either…" he then said. "I'm into girls by the way." He then added. I simply gave him a smile. I was hoping I could be a girl he was into though I didn't think my cousin would be too happy with me hooking up with his friend.

"Good to know." I simply added with a smirk.

Returning to his place he opened the door for me and allowed me inside before him. I walked into my room and put down my purse. He'd shown me a little bit more of town after lunch and we seemed to have a good time together. He was sweet and I liked that about him. I liked how he made me laugh. I knew it was wrong to want him in the way I did, but I couldn't help it. Leaving my room I walked to see him in the living room standing in front of the TV turning the channels with the remote. He then stopped on ESPN.

"Of course you would." I then said. He turned to see me standing at the entrance of the living room.

"What can I say. I love my football." He then said.

"Obviously." I added with a chuckle as I walked into the living room fully. I was then standing quite close to him.

He turned to me and looked at me up and down. I felt my cheeks becoming warm as he just stood there and looked at me. He came a bit closer to where I could feel his breath on my face. I then felt his hand on my hip. I inhaled slightly. I shivered at his touch. I couldn't help, but like the way he touched me. He then pulled me slightly closer to him. I gave him a smile as his other hand touched my cheek. I knew what he wanted to do and I wanted him to hurry and do it. I'd wanted this since I'd first met him. He slowly brought his face towards mine. I was breathing hard and then his lips touched mine. My arms flew around his neck and I without any hesitation deepened the kiss. I parted my lips to allow in his tongue. He was holding me tighter as we stood there embraced in the best kiss I'd ever had. My mind was blown just from the kiss, I could only imagine what sex would be like with him. I instantly then wanted much more than this kiss. Suddenly a cell phone started to ring. The sound was coming from his pocket. He broke away. We were both out of breath. He took the cell phone from his pocket.

"Stokes…Yeah… alright… I'll head there now." He then looked at me as he hung up the phone. I was still panting out of breath. "Work… I've got to go, but I'll see you later." He said.

"Yeah…later." Was all I could manage. I watched him go into his room for a moment and come back out. He held his keys in his hand. I gave him a weak smile as he then walked to the front closet and grabbed a backpack. He gave me a smile and a wave before he disappeared from the front door. I just stood there. I couldn't believe that that had actually happened. Things just got a little complicated, but I liked complicated.


	2. Chapter 2

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Two

The last couple days had been so awkward. It was like the two of us were pretending that the kiss never happened. I didn't know how to even try and talk to him about it and he just seemed to talk around it when he spoke to me. I was busy anyway with starting my new job. I walked into my 2nd day at my new firm and I was ready to get to work. I walked into the office that I shared with another girl and sat at my desk. I already had an Open House that I was getting to host planned for the evening. I could be making my first sale by the end of my 2nd day and that was amazing to me. It seemed that Vegas was already being prosperous for me. I looked up as the girl I shared the office with came in. She gave me a smile. She was a very perky blonde girl, who spoke a mile a minute, but she was fun and I enjoyed fun when I worked.

"Hey Cammie!" she said happily as she took a seat at her desk.

"Morning Erica." I said to her as I looked up from my computer screen.

"So good evening and all?" she asked as she turned on her own computer. "My boyfriend and I tried out this new Japanese place. So good."

"I just lied in bed reading. My roommate was out working so I just chilled alone." I said thinking about Nick. I wanted to talk to him about what happened and I wanted more of it. I felt a little ashamed for having those feelings, but I couldn't help it. I was incredibly attracted to him in every single way.

"Cool. You said your roommate is a guy right?" she then asked.

"Yeah a friend of my cousin. Just staying with him until my condo is ready." I answered.

"Is he hot?" she asked. I laughed.

"Very hot. We kissed once, but now he is kind of ignoring me in a way. I really don't get it." I said with a sigh.

"Ignoring you how?" she asked.

"I don't know. He is pretty much pretending like it didn't happen. I know he liked the kiss as much as I did. I just don't know how to bring it up to him. It's very frustrating." I said with a growl. I was completely frustrated with the entire situation.

"Ugh guys can be so annoying and weird. I say just talk to him about it. Make a bold move. Be the aggressor." She then said. I didn't quite know about being the aggressor, but I knew I liked him and wanted to see where this could go. I knew I felt something in our kiss that I'd never felt with any guy ever. I needed to know if more could be had with him. I craved knowing.

I locked up the house that I'd just finished a three-hour Open House showing off. I had a couple interested people and I was hoping to close the sale very soon. I was set to make a decent commission on this property and I knew that money would go straight to buying furniture for my condo. I then walked to my car and drove home. It had been a long day, but I was pleased with it. Looking at the clock I knew if Nick was working he would be just leaving or gone when I got home and I was kind of happy about that fact. I didn't want to face him tonight. I wanted to take a hot bath and sleep. When I pulled up to the house his truck wasn't there and I was pretty happy. Going into the house it was dark and quiet. I went into my room and kicked off my heels. I turned on the light and sitting on my bed was a bouquet of pink roses. I picked them up. There was no note, but I knew Nick must have left them in here for me. I smiled to myself. Maybe he really did like me the way I liked him. I could only hope.

Waking up in the morning I went into the quiet and empty kitchen. I went in the fridge to get myself some orange juice. After pouring myself a glass I went into the living room and turned on the TV. It was Saturday and I had to work, but luckily not until a little later. I had a family lined up to see a few houses. I made sure the TV was low in case if Nick were here and I didn't want to wake him up. I watched the news and sipped on my orange juice. I then heard Nick's bedroom door open. I could only hope I didn't wake him up. I then heard the door to the bathroom. I continued to watch the news until I hear the bathroom door again and looked to see Nick walk from the hall. He gave me a smile before going into the kitchen himself and coming out moments later with his own glass of juice.

"Morning." He said to me as he walked my way. I noted that like the other mornings he didn't have a shirt on. It was safe to say that he slept shirtless. My eyes were right on his chest, but I quickly darted my eyes away.

"Good Morning." I said to him as he came and sat next to me. He was obviously very sleepy still. "I hope I didn't wake you." I then said.

"No you didn't." he then said. I sat my glass on the table and he did the same. My eyes went back to the TV. I could hear Erica's voice in my head telling me to be the aggressor. I turned back to him. He was also looking at the TV, but then his eyes were on mine. I think we both had the same idea because in that moment we both came to one another and our lips connected. I ran one of my hands up my toned chest. I'd wanted to do that since the moment I met him that night in the hallway. I then pulled away from him and looked at him.

"What are we doing?" I asked him. "I mean I like it. I liked it last time too, but then you ignored me for days and I didn't know how you felt about it. Do you want it to? Do you like it?" I needed some answers from him. I wasn't going to have us in these moments if he didn't feel the way I did or like it also.

"I like it. Believe me I do. I didn't know how to talk to you about it before. I mean it just happened and you are my best friend's cousin. He trusts me to have you here and not take advantage of you." He then said. I laughed and he looked at me with a look of confusion.

"You aren't taking advantage of me. I'm an adult and I do what I want and right now I want you." I said truthfully. It actually felt good to be honest about my feelings for him. He gave me a grin. There was something about his grin that I liked so much. I pressed my lips back to his. He held me close to him as we kissed. I felt butterflies fluttering around fiercely inside as he kissed me.

We'd spent the good part of the morning watching TV and making-out, I could get used to this life. I dragged myself away from him even though I didn't want to, but I had to get ready for work. I came out of my room wearing my hair down and wearing a grey skirt with a pink shirt and grey blazer. I could feel Nick's eyes on me as I went in the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I sat the apple on the table next to my purse before walking to where he was on the couch.

"You look great." He said.

"Thanks. Hoping to make a sale today." I said, my voice laced with excitement.

"Well good luck." He then said as he stood from the couch. He then pulled me close by my waist. I loved the feeling of his hands on me. "I was thinking it's best we keep this quiet for a bit. I really have no idea how Warrick is going to react. I know for one he won't be happy with me."

"I agree." I said thinking of my cousin who I knew wasn't expecting me and his friend to hook up. I then paused for a second and look at Nick. "Wait are we something to keep quiet?" I questioned.

"Maybe… that's up to you." He said. I smiled. I knew what I wanted and I was happy to know that he just might want it too.

"Then we are something to keep quiet." I answered simply. That answer solidified everything. I had a boyfriend. I'd only lived here about 3 days now and I already had a boyfriend that had to be some sort of record. Nick then laughed. "What?"

"This isn't me at all. I'm not the type of guy who just jumps into relationships especially with someone like you." He said.

"Someone like me?" I questioned. I wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean.

"Someone like you who is obviously much younger than I am and someone who is the cousin of my best friend who I'm sure doesn't want me hooking up with his little cousin." He said.

"I'm 26 not a baby." I then said hands on my hips. His eyes then widened. Maybe I said something wrong I wasn't quite sure.

"You're 26?" he then questioned.

"Yes 26." I answered. "How old are you?" I then asked as I realized I didn't know how old he was. I knew he had to be into his 30s for sure.

"36." He answered.

"10 years… not too bad." I said giving him a reassuring smile. I knew then he felt weird about our age difference and I did a bit, but I liked him a lot. He was a nice guy and who cares of he was 10 years older than me, we're both adults and that's all that mattered. I then pressed my lips to his hoping I could make him worry less or at least distract him for a moment. He started to kiss me back so I was sure I'd distracted him away from the subject quite well. We then broke away from one another. I gave him a smile. I could only hope he still wanted to be with me. I was excited to get to know him more and to spend more time with him.

"You better get going." He then said as he ran a finger down my face. I glanced at the clock and knew I really should leave, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay right here standing with him.

"Yeah." I answered simply in one breath. He then pressed his lips to mine quickly for a single kiss. He then pulled his arms from around me. "I'll see you later."

"So I don't work tonight. Maybe we can grab some dinner." He said to me. I simply nodded on response and gave him a smile.

The house showings took a lot longer than planned and then we went back to my office because they actually wanted to buy one. I'd made my first official sale in Vegas. I was beyond excited to the fact that I'd sold a house. I'd gotten a text from Nick telling me to meet him at a specific restaurant. I pulled up to the restaurant and go out of my car. I walked into the restaurant and then I spotted Nick at a table with another woman and my cousin. Warrick waved me over. I walked over to the table and my cousin stood before giving me a big hug. This was going to be awkward since I'd assumed I was just going out with Nick, but it was always good to see my cousin.

"Cammie Cam!" Warrick said as I sat down at the table next to Nick who gave me an apologetic smile.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Cammie this is my friend Sara who I told you about. I asked her about more places and she suggested this one." Nick then said to me.

"Hi. Nice to meet you Cammie." Sara said to me.

"You too." I said to Sara. I noted that her arm was in a sling, but I didn't quite want to ask someone I just met why their arm was in a sling.

"Cuz when did you become a vegetarian on me?" Warrick then asked.

"About 10 years ago now." I answered truthfully. Thing is he hadn't seen me since I was 12 and it wasn't like we talked all the time or anything and when we did talk I'm sure my food preferences never came up.

"Well this place is really good." Sara said. I picked up the menu and instantly wanted some things from the appetizer menu.

"Already these appetizers sound amazing." I then said. "I'm for sure getting the hummus and flatbread."

"Their hummus is amazing!" Sara said happily. I was so happy to meet a new veggie friend. The look on both Warrick and Nick's faces as they looked at the menu was priceless.

"Vegetarian moussaka…?" Nick read looking at the menu and making faces at it. I giggled. I slid my foot under the table and made contact with his leg. He shot me a look over his menu. I continued to run my foot up and down his leg.

"Moussaka is delicious. It is a Greek dish that normally has lamb, but obviously vegetarian there is no lamb, but lots of eggplant, which pretty much makes moussaka." I said looking at him.

"I'm going with the Cheese pizza." Nick then said.

"Me too man." Warrick added.

"Come on be adventurous. Vegetarian food is good." I said giving Nick a frown.

"Maybe I will try some of your Hummus or whatever." Nick then said. I rolled my eyes at him.

It was hard being out with him and not wanting to attack him with kisses. He and I stole as many glances as we could without being suspicious. It was pretty difficult, but we were having a great time having foot wars under the table. I sat eating hummus with flatbread. I dipped a piece of bread in the hummus and handed it to Nick who gave me a weird frown look.

"Just try it." I said to him. He took his from my hands and ate it. I watched his face then light up.

"That's actually really good." Nick then said as he took another piece of my bread and dipped it in the hummus. I gave a smile as I took another piece and handed it to Warrick who just frowned at it.

"Naw cousin I'm good." Warrick then said. I rolled my eyes at him as he sat eating his cheese pizza.

"You'll like it." Nick then said.

"No I'm good." Warrick then said.

"He's a big baby." Sara said laughing.

"I'm just not into trying weird food." Warrick said instantly.

"Well you are missing out." I said to him as I ate the piece I'd prepared for him. I took a sip of my drink and glanced at Nick who smiled at me. "So I sold a house today." I announced.

"That's great Cuz. Congrats!" Warrick said.

"On the way to affording furniture for my condo." I said happily. "I did an Open-House yesterday. There was one guy very interested in the property. I will make a huge commission off this place. Hoping he calls me Monday."

"Little cousin coming to Vegas and doing things already." Warrick said giving me a smile. He then raised his drink. "To Cammie!"

"To Cammie!" Nick and Sara both chimed in.

Nick and I returned to his place. Walking to the front door I could feel his hand lingering at the small of my back. I shivered at the slightness of his touch. He unlocked the door and allowed me inside first. I went straight to my room. I was ready to be out of these uncomfortable clothes and shoes. I pulled a tank top from my suitcase and put it on with a pair of pajama shorts. I then walked from my room into the living room, but Nick was nowhere to be seen. I suspected he was in his bedroom. I walked up the hall to his room and pushed the door open. There he was standing at his dresser and he was totally naked. I then turned away quickly slightly embarrassed. I then heard him laugh.

"You can turn back around." He then said. I turned slowly and when I turned back he was now wearing pajama pants. He smirked at me and I just shook my head. As much as I wanted to go further than we had I knew that I also wanted to get to know him better. He was a nice guys and I didn't want to completely rush into sleeping with him.

"Dinner was nice." I said as I walked further into his bedroom. It was my first time in his room. I looked around the place. It was like the rest of the house, very masculine. I sat down on his bed that felt quite comfortable.

"Yeah sorry I didn't think we'd have company, but it was still nice." He said as he sat on the other side of the bed. He lied down. I knew this was an invitation. I lied down and scooted closer to him. He wrapped his arm around me and we both just lied there. I liked just lying with him. It was nice to be in the moment just the two of us together. "So…" he started. "I was wondering. I know you grew up living with your grandma. What happened to your parents?"

I let out a sigh and looked up at him. "They died in a car crash. I was 5. I remember bits and pieces. My mom, dad, and I lived with my grandma. My mom was going to school at nights and my dad worked nights. The college wasn't far from my dad's job so he would take her. That night a drunk driver slammed into them. They died instantly."

"Oh…I'm sorry." He then said as he held me tighter.

"It's fine. My grandma did what she needed to do and raised me. I owe everything to her." I said thinking of my grandma who I'd neglected to call as much as I promised. I needed to call her first thing in the morning. I just looked at nick and gave him a weak smile. He pressed his lips to mine gently, but I wanted more. I deepened the kiss as quickly as I could. He gripped at my hip and pulled me closer to him. I moaned in his mouth. I felt him smile against my lips. I knew the feelings I had for him were much stronger than a little crush. I was pretty sure I was falling in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Three

It was early and I heard the front door open. I glanced at the clock; it was 5:45am. It was the typical time that Nick came home. It was only moments later that I heard the bedroom door open. I could hear him moving around as quietly as he could. I smiled to myself. I waited patiently and then a few minutes later I felt the warmth of his body next to mine. His arms found me and wrapped themselves around my body and pulled my closer to him. I loved every bit of this. I'd been here two and a half weeks and for the last two weeks I now spent every night in his bed.

"Morning." I whispered.

"Morning." He said before placing a kiss on my cheek. I snuggled in closer to him and allowed myself to drift back to sleep.

When I awoke the sun was coming through the blinds. Nick's arms were still around me and he was snoring. I glanced at the clock, it was just after 7am and I knew I was going to have to get up in the next few minutes to get ready for work. I had a weird feeling come over me. I was excited, but at the same time I wasn't. In the next few days I was going to be moving into my condo, which mean no more nights and early mornings of sleeping with him. I let out a sigh before I wiggled from his arms and got out of the bed.

There was something about this relationship that was so different about others I'd been in. He and I spent most of our time together just talking. It was really nice to actually talk to a guy and share my opinions and not have him jump down my throat, we did differ on some things, but that made it fun for both of us. Then we'd been together over two weeks and we hadn't had sex at all, we kissed a lot and we slept in the same bed, but that was it. He hadn't once tried to pressure me into anything, he seemed to take things slow and I could appreciate that. He was a true gentleman in everyway. I knew that my grandma would simply adore him and that made me happy because she hated every guy I'd ever dated, but Nick I knew she would just love him to pieces because I knew I did.

Suddenly I was struck with fear. I tried to keep the memories of my last relationship out of my head. Not just my heart was left with scars, but my body was also. I took a deep breath and did my best to vanish the frightening thoughts I had. In my heart I knew Nick wasn't like that and I felt comfort in that.

Getting out of the shower I wrapped a towel around myself and went into my bedroom to pick out something to wear. I was only going to work in the morning because in the afternoon Nick was going to meet me to go to furniture stores with me to pick out some pieces for my new place that I would be moving into in a matter of days. I dressed and walked out of my room. I peeked into Nick's room where he was still fast asleep. I smiled before I left his room and went onto work.

Work was going great and this morning I got to close on another house. I seemed to be on a roll and things were great. I couldn't be happier with this move. I had a great job that I was excelling at and a pretty great boyfriend who I seemed to fall more in love with everyday. I pulled up to the first furniture store. I saw Nick standing in front of the store. He gave me a wave and came over to my car as soon as I parked. He opened my door for me and I got out to face him. He pulled me in by my waist and placed a single kiss on my lips.

"You have a good morning?" he then asked me as he took me by my hand.

"Yeah it was great. I closed on another house." I said happily as we walked into the store together. As soon as we walked in I saw the couch I wanted. I walked right over to it and sat on it. It was absolutely perfect. "I love this couch." I said. Nick came over and sat next to me.

"It's comfortable." He said looking over at me. I couldn't help, but grin. I couldn't figure out how I got here. How was I in a great new city and had a great new guy in my life? Nothing added up and that is why I liked it so much. I could only imagine this scenario in my dreams. This had to be some sort of dream then.

"I think I will get the whole set." I said looking around at the other pieces that went with it. I knew they would all go perfectly in my condo. "Now I need a dining room set and a bedroom set."

I went back to Nick's place alone as he was called into work. I made myself a small lunch and sat at the dining room table eating it. I was pretty happy about all the furniture I'd picked out and as much as I hated that I would be leaving Nick's place I was really happy that I would finally be in my condo that I worked hard to buy for myself. I'd really come a long way over the years and I was proud of myself. I'd gotten through a lot of things and most of it was thanks to my grandma. Thinking about her I went to find my cell phone. I found myself on the couch dialing her number.

"Hello." Came my grandma's voice.

"Hey Granny it's me." I said.

"Cammie!" she said happily. I felt guilty for not calling her as often as I promised. "You doing alright?"

"Yeah Granny things are good. I move into my new place soon." I said to her. I knew my grandma was proud of me and happy for me with all that I'd done so far.

"That's good baby. I'm so happy. I'm just sitting here. Just finished watching my stories and I'm going to prayer meeting with Mother Dalton in an hour." She told me.

"Tell Mother Dalton I say hi." I then told her.

"Oh I will. Everybody at church will be happy to know you is doing good." My grandma said. I could only think about all the days when I was a kid and she would drag me to every single church function with her. As much as I hated it then I know in a way it shaped me in the end. "I'm glad you doing good. Hope you are focusing on work and not having any distractions. You don't need distractions."

I let out a sigh. I know she was talking about men. I'd let guys distract me big time in the past, but this time I knew to stay focused and Nick helped me do so. He was so supportive about what I did and I didn't feel like he distracted me away from it at all. "There is a boy isn't there?" she then asked. I'm sure my silence gave it away.

"Well he's a man, Granny." I said smirking to myself.

"Boy or man I don't care. Don't be getting distracted." My grandma said sternly.

"I'm not Granny. I promise you I am not distracted. Plus he and I are taking it very slow. You'd like him Granny. He is a gentleman just like you always told me I needed." I then said hoping she would be pleased with my answer.

"Just be careful baby." My grandma then said.

"I will." I answered.

"Well I'm going to let you go. You call me more, ok?" she said.

"I will Granny. I love you." I then said before I ended the call. I felt a single tear fall from my eye. I knew my grandma cared and didn't want me back where I used to be. I wiped my tear away because with Nick I knew I would never be back there again. He just wasn't that type of guy.

Moving day came quicker than I anticipated. I was so grateful for Nick and Warrick for helping me plus they got their friend and coworker Greg to help out also. A week prior all of my things from California had arrived and were put in a storage facility. The guys loaded up my things from the storage facility into their cars and brought them to my condo where the furniture had already been delivered.

"Those boxes go in the kitchen." I told Warrick who gave me a nod.

"These all go in my bedroom." I told Nick as we both carried boxes into my condo and into the bedroom. I sat my boxes down by the bed and Nick dropped his near the closet. He walked over to me. I gave him a smile and allowed him to pull me close. I put my arms around his neck and he gently kissed me.

"I'm going to miss you in my bed." He then whispered against my lips.

"I'm going to miss your bed." I then said to him. "But you're welcome in my bed." I brought my lips back to his. It was nice to steal this one moment together. I felt his hand slip down to my hip and then even lower down my back. I parted my lips allowing in his tongue. I couldn't help, but to moan in his mouth as he kissed me. It felt so good to be in this moment with him.

"Hey Cuz where does this…." Warrick's voice then came and trailed off. "What the hell!" Nick and I quickly jumped away from one another to see my cousin standing in the doorway looking at the two of us.

"Shit." Nick muttered under his breath.

"What are you doing to my cousin?" Warrick asked Nick angrily.

"Rick listen…" Nick started.

"It's fine." I then said looking at my cousin. "Nick and I have started seeing each other. I like him a lot and he has been nothing, but a gentleman." I was hoping to ease the tension.

"I trusted you with my little cousin and you go and take advantage of her?" Warrick was not having it at all.

"Hey I'm not little!" I then said at once with my hands on my hips.

"Rick calm down." Nick then said stepping towards Warrick and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your hands off me. I thought you were my friend." Warrick growled at Nick as he shoved Nick's hand away. Without warning Warrick went for Nick. He grabbed Nick by the neck and shoved him against the wall. I quickly jumped in and did my best to shove Warrick away. He threw a punch that made a hole in the wall. He barely missed my head. I then shoved him as hard as I could.

"Chill the fuck out!" Nick growled at Warrick.

"Both you chill out please." I then said.

"Punk bitch taking advantage of my little cousin." Warrick then said to Nick who looked like he was ready to pounce. I pressed my body against Nick's to keep him from moving. My heart was pounding.

"He didn't take advantage of me. You need to stop seeing me as your 12 year old braceface cousin. I'm 26. I'm an adult who makes my own decisions." I said to my cousin.

"Yeah because you can be trusted to make adult decisions." Warrick then spat at me.

"What does that mean?" I quickly asked him.

"Do you know how many times Auntie Glenda called me crying about you? Cammie has dropped out of school chasing a boy. Cammie came home with a black eye today. Cammie has gotten pregnant by that boy. Cammie is in the hospital because of that boy, he beat her half to death and she lost the baby. She was always calling me about your stupid decisions and during all of that you were an adult. So you could see why your adult decisions can't be trusted." Warrick said to me looking me in the eyes. I never knew that my grandma had called him about all of that. I'd placed all of that in the past and never expected it to see the light. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I was now chocking back tears. "Auntie Glenda called me the other day saying something about you dating someone. I thought she was just talking crazy. Turns out she wasn't." He just shook his head while I cried.

"Cammie…baby." Nick's voice came.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I screamed at my cousin.

"My pleasure." Warrick said before he turned and walked out. I collapsed to the floor. I didn't know what to say or what to think. My past had been thrown in my face. I was chocking on tears as I sat. I couldn't breathe as every feeling I'd locked away had come forth.

I awoke alone in my new bed. I hadn't expected my moving day to turn into a huge disaster. I sat up in bed and saw a silhouette in the hall. My bedroom door then opened and there was Nick. He gave me a weak smile as he came in and sat on the edge of my bed. I just sighed. I knew I was going to eventually have to explain my past to him. It wasn't something I ever really wanted to bring up, but I knew with anyone I dated it would have to be talked about eventually.

"How are you feeling?" Nick then asked.

"Okay I guess." I said with a shrug.

"You don't have to talk about it, but I want you to know when you are ready I'm here always." He said to me. My heart couldn't have swelled bigger in that moment. He was on the verge of losing his best friend, but he was here comforting me and showing me what a great guy he was. I couldn't be happier with him. I could only hope that my cousin saw that I was a grown woman and I could make decisions of my own.

"Will you lie with me?" I then asked him.

"Of course." He then said. He climbed in the bed and pulled me close to him. I didn't know how I was going to face or fix this. We should have been honest from the beginning or we should have not even gotten ourselves to this point. There were so many options, but at this point all of those options were in the past. I knew how I felt about Nick and nobody's opinion could change that at this point. "He's not answering my calls." Nick then said.

"Give him space. I'll call him in the morning." I said as I turned around to face Nick. He gave me a weak smile. I know he was hurt with everything that went down this afternoon. Nobody wants to lose the respect of their best friend. I placed my lips on his for just a second. He looked at me.

"You have this effect over me. I can't shake it." He said to me.

"Then don't." I simply said.

He had an effect over me too, but from day one I decided there would be no chance of fighting it. I let it take me. We were meant to be together for a reason and I wasn't going to fight that reason. My grandma always told me that when the voice inside told you something you didn't fight it, but you followed it. My little voice kept leading me to Nick from the moment I met him. I knew better than to fight it because I'd fought that voice before and ended up in a world of pain.

I walked into a small café that wasn't far from my job. I'd texted Warrick when I got to work and asked him to meet me. He agreed to have lunch with me. I wanted him to hear me out without the distraction of Nick being there. This was my family and it was my job to do what I could to repair things. I sat sipping on an iced tea when I saw him walk in. I gave him a wave and he walked over to my table. He sat down across from me and just looked at me. He didn't say anything.

"Thanks for meeting me." I then said.

"You said you would pay. I'm not passing up a free lunch." He then said with no emotion in his voice. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry for not telling you. I should have from the beginning. I liked Nick right away. Truthfully he was the one who was apprehensive about being with me. He knew you wouldn't be happy. He was right, but you shouldn't blame him. He's your best friend and I care about him and he cares about me. You can't knock fate." I explained hoping he could see some light in the situation. He just looked at me and shook his head. I let out a sigh. I felt like I was getting nowhere. "If it helps we aren't sleeping together… at least not yet."

"Can we not discuss your sex life?" he then said. I laughed.

"I'm not 12 anymore. I know it's hard to imagine and I know I've screwed up in my adult life, but that was years ago. I've worked hard to move past that and to mature. I'm a woman now and I've found someone who cares about me. He treats me with respect and I've fallen in love with him." I said thinking of Nick. I knew how I felt about him from that first kiss. For me I knew it was love at first sight something that I'd figured was a fairytale.

"Damn you really feel all of that for him?" he then asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"He means a lot to me and you are his best friend. I know that you know he is a gentleman." I then said.

"Yeah he is a good guy." He then admitted. "Truthfully if there was anyone I knew would treat you like a queen, it would be him."

"See. Me being with him is a good thing. He's so different from anyone I've ever been with. It's good for me." I said hoping that he was starting to feel better about my decision. I know I felt amazing about my decision. He gave me a smile.

"I guess it is." He said. I grinned happily. "Well I'm happy for you little cousin. I know you've been through some things and I'm sorry for bringing them up."

"I accept your apology." I then said to him.

"It's a little weird though you know… my best friend and my little cousin. Heck I didn't think he had a thing for chocolate." He then said. I instantly started to laugh out loud.

"Apparently he does." I then said. I was happy that things seemed to be working out well. The way things had ended the day before I was afraid that I'd ended a years long friendship. I was hoping the guys could smooth things over just as fine. Things were going to work out. I knew it because the little voice in my head was telling me so and I trusted that little voice with everything.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: That time you had to change the story rating… Thanks vegas nivel 3

for the inspiration.

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Four

After a long day at work I was so happy to be home. I unlocked the door and walked inside of my condo. This was my first day returning to my new home from work. It felt good to know that I owned my own place. Walking inside I noticed something particular. There were rose pedals leading from my front door. I followed the pedals to my bathroom. The bathroom was lit with candles and the tub was filled with water and rose pedals floating on top. I smiled to myself as I walked to the tub and put my hand into the water that was nice and warm. I could hear sounds coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen to find Nick. He gave me a grin.

"Figured you would like a hot bath after work. Go take your bath and I'm going to order pizza." He said to me.

"Pizza?" I questioned.

"Don't worry I'm ordering veggie combo for you and pepperoni for me." He then said as I walked closer to him.

"Thanks." I said sweetly to him as he took me by the waist and placed his lips on mine. I put my arms around his neck.

"Ouch." He then said quietly.

"What's wrong?" I then asked him.

"My neck is a little sore." He said. I then moved my arms and moved his shirt collar and saw the marks on both sides of his neck from where Warrick had grabbed him.

"Oh baby. It's bruised." I said at once. I ran my hand over the marks gently.

"It will be alright." He said giving me a reassuring smile. I pressed my lips to his neck and planted soft kisses along his bruises. He then moved his mouth to mine and held me tightly as he kissed me deeply. I was truly happy and hoped he was too. He then broke the kiss. "Take your bath before the water gets cold." I nodded in response.

He then let go of me and I walked back to my bedroom where I searched through a suitcase for a nightgown. I then went into the candle lit bathroom and took off my clothes and stepped into the warm water of the tub. This was absolutely perfect and I couldn't have even dreamed this up. This was never something I would have expected and yet it was absolutely amazing.

Soaking in the warm bath helped calm my nerves and relax my body. It was exactly what I needed and the smell of the roses was everything. I closed my eyes and laid my head back. I'd really come a long way from those mistakes I made when I was younger. I'd matured so much since and I'd gotten myself on the right path. I felt like I was being rewarded now that I had a career, a house, a car, and an amazing boyfriend who obviously cared about me and didn't have any ulterior motives. I was just afraid of things changing and something bad happening. I was a little weary when life was good only because I knew the bad could come out of the blue. I did my best to ignore those feelings though. I wanted to live in the happy for as long as I could.

Getting out of the tub my dried my body and slipped on my nightgown. I blew out all of the candles in the bathroom before walking back up the hall. I found Nick in the living room sitting on the couch. The living room was now all lit with the soft glow of candles. I smiled to myself thinking that this night couldn't get any better.

"Perfect timing. The pizza arrived a few minutes ago." He said as he motioned to two boxes of pizza sitting on the coffee table. There was also a bottle of wine and two glasses. I walked to the couch and sat with him. One pizza box was marked with a V and I knew right away it was mine. I picked up a napkin from the table and opened the box.

"Mmm this looks delicious." I said as I grabbed a slice.

"Ordered from my favorite spot." He said as he opened the other box that contained a pepperoni pizza. This was simply the perfect night sitting in the couch in a candle lit room eating pizza with my boyfriend. When I finished my slice I grabbed another and looked at him.

"Before me…had you ever dated a vegetarian?" I then asked him.

"Never, but it's not totally new being friends with Sara." He then said. I simply nodded. "What made you become a vegetarian anyway?"

"I had a health scare when I was a teenager. We tried many treatments, but nothing seemed to help. My digestive system seemed to be failing. I was also losing my hair and things weren't looking good. One day I was walking through the farmer's market and stopped at this stand about natural healing and health. This woman was telling me about how a vegetarian diet changed and saved her life. I decided to give it a try because we'd tried everything else. Well it turned things around. My digestive system started to heal and with all the extra nutrients I was gaining my hair was growing back. I felt better than ever. From then on I stopped eating meat and I feel great. I do limit my animal products. Because I ate this cheesy pizza I know to stay away from dairy for a few days." I explained to him. He looked amazed.

"So it has nothing to do with the cute baby animals?" he questioned.

I laughed. "No I'm not a vegetarian because of the baby animals. I eat this way for my health and truthfully I find vegetarian food much better anyway." I said. He gave me a smile.

I was completely full on pizza as I sat in Nick's arms sipping my class of wine. It was the perfect night. I was perfectly content to sleep the night away in his arms. I finished off my glass and sat it on the coffee table. I laid my head on Nick's chest. I could feel his fingers slowly stroking my arm.

"That tickles." I then said looking up to him and giving him a smile. He then pressed his lips to mine. He moved me down flat on the couch keeping his lips on mine. He was over me; his hands slowly slipped up my nightgown. I smiled against his lips knowing I wanted it. We'd managed this long without sex, but in the moment I knew tonight would be the night.

His kisses trailed from my mouth down my chin and to my neck. I moaned at the gentle touch of his lips on my skin. One of my hands had slid under my nightgown and was sliding up my hips to my waist. His hand stopped at my waist and held me. I knew that I was ready for this.

"Is it weird that I feel a little wrong about this?" his voice then came. I looked down at him.

"Not weird, but don't think about it." I then said giving him a reassuring smile. I could tell he wasn't totally sold on the idea, but I could see in his eyes that he wanted it also. "Don't hold back." I whispered. "I want it." He then gave me a grin, it seems those were the magic words.

His lips came back to mine roughly, yet passionately. I pulled at his shirt. I wanted it off of him. I wanted to touch his body. I yanked his shirt up. He allowed me to pull it over his head. My eyes landed on his gorgeously toned chest and abs. I slowly ran my hands down his chest and to the buckle of his belt. As soon as my fingers reached his belt he pulled me to a sitting position and he pulled my nightgown up and over my head. His eyes then scanned my body.

"I can't believe you're mine." He then said as his eyes landed on mine. I didn't know what to think or what to say. I'd never had any man take reverence in me that way. Truthfully I couldn't believe that he was mine. He then lied me back down. "Every part of you is gorgeous." He said before he started to plant kisses up my legs.

My breathing became rougher as his kisses moved closer to my inner thighs. I'd never experienced such romance in my life and everything about it was amazing and as it should be. He placed kissed along the lace hem of my panties. Nothing had happened and I was already delirious in my head. I wanted to give all of myself to him in that very moment.

His kisses then traveled to my torso. He planted them delicately and intentionally. I moved my hands into his hair. He moved higher and higher until he reached one of my nipples. He kissed it softly over and over again. He then took my nipple into his mouth. My other nipple was taken between two of his fingers and he rubbed it. I then felt his teeth slightly grave my nipple.

"Nick." I breathed out. He then did it again. I gripped at his hair. His mouth then released my nipple. He then sat up. He then took me by my hand and pulled me up. He then stood and pulled me with him. He pulled me roughly to him and kissed me. I could feel his arousal against my stomach. I knew what he wanted. I started taking steps keeping his lips on mine. We stepped together through my condo to my bedroom.

I ran my hands once more down his chest and reached his belt. I was determined to get his pants off. I worked my fingers while he stood kissing intensely next to my bed. Finally I'd managed to unbuckle his bed and unbutton his jeans. I yanked them down with all the might I could muster in the moment. He trailed kissed down my cheek, to my neck, and down my collarbone nicking at my flesh as he went. I slid my hands down to the elastic of his boxer shorts, but he pushed my hands again. I groaned in frustration.

"Slow down." He whispered against my flesh.

"But…" I wanted to argue, but he pressed his lips to mine silencing me. I backed up until the back of my knees hit the mattress. I remembered what my co-worker Erica said about being the aggressor. I then jolted and moved so that his legs were against the bed. I pushed him down on the bed.

"Aggressive are we?" he questioned with a grin on his face. I nodded and grinned back at him. The light coming from outside of my window was perfect and lit his perfect body up flawlessly. I brought my body over his and kissed him gently before I then started to plan kissed down his chest. There was no other way to describe his body than perfect. This couldn't be real at all. As I kissed his chest my hands slid down to the hem of his boxers. I wanted them off of him. I slid my fingers just under the elastic and slowly started to pull them down. I slid my hand over him; he was hard. I grinned against his chest. "Alright no more of this." He growled as he kicked his boxers off and rolled on top of me. I was looking up at him.

He roughly tugged my panties down my legs. He then looked and something in his eyes changed. He was thinking. He brought his lips to my neck and kissed up towards my ear. "Do you have any condoms?" he whispered in my ear.

"I'm on birth control." I told him.

"Perfect." He then said as he took my lips in a hard kiss. He planted kisses back down my body and spread my legs with his hands. He planted soft and teasingly kisses up my inner thigh. He start all over again as he got close.

"Nick please…" I begged. I felt his lips curve into a smile against my thigh. Then without warning his mouth was on me. I felt my hips arch towards him. At the feeling of his tongue in me my body ached. I never imagined in my wildest dreams that it could be this good with him. I let out moans in response to everything he was doing to me.

"I'm guessing you like it." He whispered up to me. I could tell he was pleased. I simply nodded in response. I then remembered that he most likely couldn't see me nodded.

"Yes…." I said and without any anticipation he was at it again. One of my hands gripped at my sheets while the other gripped at his hair. I wasn't going to be able to take it for much longer. I felt a couple fingers enter me and from that moment my body seemed to be in another place. Every part of me ached for him. "Oh god…please…don't stop!" I screeched out. I could barely breathe and my eyes were shut tight. I was gripping at the sheet as hard as I possibly could and then my body released.

I lied there panting as he planted kisses up my body to my lips. I just looked at him and I knew I wanted everything. He spread my legs with his knee and positioned his body above mine. He lifted one of my legs slightly and entered me slowly. I let out a whimper of pleasure as he moved his body slowly. Everything about the way he moved told me he wasn't just having sex with me, but he was making love to me. I slid my hands up his muscular arms and to his back. He'd already given me so much. It was now time for me to give back to him. I pulled my leg up and behind him. He seemed to slide in deeper. Sex had never felt so good to me before. I wanted everything he could give me and I wanted to give everything I could give to him.

"You're amazing." He said hoarsely in my ear. I gripped onto him harder scratching along his back. There was then this moment and I felt like every nerve ending in my body was in fire. I looked into his eyes and I knew he was having the same experience as me.

"I'm almost….NICK!" I screamed out. I gripped at him as hard as I could allowing my body to be taken over my every single sensation. I then relaxed, I could feel his body relaxing also. He moved off of me and pulled my body close to his. I loved the way his strong arms held me close. I was still trying to regain my composure and breath like a normal person. I could tell he was also. He placed a kiss on my neck as he held me and then I felt his lips at my ear.

"I love you Cammie." He whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself knowing that he meant every bit of those three words.

I awoke in the morning to the sun shinning through my curtains. I felt those arms still around me. The night before was fresh in my mind. I could replay every single second and feel every sensation move through my body. I turned my body to face him. He was awake and he gave me a smile.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

"About an hour, but I didn't want to wake you to get up. We were so peaceful." He said to me. I smiled at him. He was the most genuine man I'd ever met in my entire life.

"I hope you slept well." I then said feeling his hands slid down my body.

"I slept perfectly." He then said giving me a grin. "Couldn't help, but sleep that way after last night."

"Thank you." I then said to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For loving me." I said simply. I'd gone through so much pain and heartache in my life and just to him simply love me was everything to me. I'd had people tell me they love me and not meant a single word of it, but with him I knew that he truly did love me and it meant everything in the world to me.

"Always." He said looking me in my eyes.

"It feels good to be in something real. Those not so adult decisions that Warrick referred to…" I started. I looked him in his eyes. I'd given myself to him and I wanted him to know my pain and my past. "I was barely 18 and some friends and I went into San Francisco and scored some fake IDs. We went to this club where all kinds of wrong things were going down. I met this guy; they called him Venom. I apparently struck his interest and for me at 18 this guy who seemed to have it all wanting me was everything. I was in college and I dropped out to move to San Francisco to be with him. He treated me like a queen. He was one of the biggest drug dealers in the area and he dragged me into his world. Slowly things changed with him and he started to hit me. My grandma begged me to leave him and move home, but for some reason I thought that was love. He'd get high off his own stuff and when he was high the beatings were the worst. I then got pregnant. He kept telling me he would stop for the baby and that he was going to give us the world. One night he partied hard. He came home with all of these girls draped over him. I told him I didn't want him bringing any of that home. He was high out of his mind and he beat me senseless and threw me down a flight of stairs. I woke up in the hospital with my grandma by my side. I'd lost my baby girl. My grandma didn't blink an eye and took me back home. That point changed everything for me. I had to be and become better and now you have me here today. You've loved me almost instantly despite anything and I love you so much for doing so."

He simply looked at me. I could see the pain in his eyes. He was in pain for me. I then gave him a smile. I wanted him to know my story, but at the same time I wanted him to know I was all right. I'd made it past that point and I'd become a strong woman from it. "Cammie…" he then said softly running his hand over my cheek.

"Shhh just don't talk. I just want this moment with you." I said to him. He just looked into my eyes and I could see tears forming in his eyes. He was hurting for me. "I'm fine now." I simply said as I wiped his tears away and gave him a simple kiss.

I then kissed him intensely wanting him in that moment. He was quickly on top of me looking down at me. I allowed him to spread my legs. I wanted it just as much as I wanted it last night. The effect he had over every since of my being was too much for me. I gripped his shoulders tightly just wanting him in me. He didn't spare a moment as he trust himself inside of me. I let out a gasp and pulled him in close to me. I loved the pure and simple connection that we somehow shared that was intensified when we made love. He found his rhythm and I arched my hips meeting it.

"You mean the world to me." He whispered down to me. I knew what he meant by that and I felt exactly the same. I pulled him closer planting kisses on the bruises on his neck. His fingernails gripped into my hips. I moaned out letting every feeling take my body as I'd done the night before.

"Oh Nick…" I moaned out into his ear.

"I love when you say my name." He said to me.

"Nick." I moaned out again as I gripped at his hair. I loved saying his name. I loved the way it flowed off my lips while he gave me pleasure. Just then I heard his cell phone. This was the worst timing. "Please…don't stop…please don't." I said knowing that my body was nearly to its breaking point. He upped his speed and pulled me in tighter. My body started to shake as a beautifully incredible orgasm started to take over my body. My body then relaxed onto the bed just as his phone started to ring again. He let go of my body. I lied there as he got off of my bed. I blushed as his butt came into view as he left my bedroom.

"Stokes… yeah sorry. I was taking care of something." I could hear him on the phone. I smiled to myself knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Yeah… alright… I'm on my way." It was only a moment later that he'd returned to my bedroom. I watched him pick up his boxer shorts from the floor and put them on. He bent down to me on the bed and placed a kiss on my lips. "That was work."

"I figured." I said with a pout.

"Don't look at me like that." He said playfully placing a finger under my chin. He kissed me once more. "I'll see you later."

"Promise?" I questioned.

"Promise." He said giving me a wink. "I love you." He then said.

"I love you too." I said to him with a smile. He then disappeared from my bedroom. I pulled my blankets to my naked body smiling to myself. This was how things should be. There could be nothing better than this. I'd found true love and my life was exactly how I'd always dreamed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Five

There was no way I could stop smiling. I had everything I could ever want and more. It was beyond early in the morning and I tossed and turned in bed. I just couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried. I knew it was myself just worrying about a few sales I was hoping to close in the next few days. I sat up in bed and looked at the clock. It was just past 3am. I slipped from my bed and went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a top. I dressed and left my condo.

I walked into the front door of the Las Vegas Crime lab carrying a bag of food. I went to the receptionist desk. A woman with mousy brown hair was on the phone. I waited for her patiently when I heard a familiar vice.

"Cammie!" I turned to see my cousin Warrick. He came to me and gave me a hug. "What are you doing here?" he asked me and then his eyes landed on the bag in my hand. "Bringing your cousin something to eat."

"Not quite…sorry Cuz, next time though. I'm here to see Nick of course. If he is around." I said smiling.

"Of course you are. Follow me." He said. He led me into the crime lab. I couldn't believe my eyes. This place looked amazing. I could hear guns being fired and see people doing things with machines, it was amazing. He then walked me into what I assumed was a break room. I instantly spotted Nick sitting at the table with a cup of coffee. His face lit up when he saw me. There were a few other people in the room also. Greg I recognized since he was recruited to help move me into my condo. Then there was a red head woman who I knew must be Catherine and an older man with greying hair and glasses that I assumed to be Nick's boss Grissom.

"Baby what are you doing here?" Nick asked as I approached him. His arm quickly went around my waist and he pulled me close.

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to see you. I figured I would bring you something to eat." I said holding up the bag that anyone would know to be a bag from In N Out.

"I need to get a girlfriend like that." Greg said from across the room giving me a wave.

"Right. She is my cousin and she didn't bring me squat." Warrick then said.

"I'm just lucky I guess." Nick said beaming up at me. He pulled me into his lap and placed a kiss on my lips.

"Well we need to go… do things…" Catherine then said clearing her throat and starting to inch out of the room.

"Yes I do believe that things need to be done… Greg...Warrick…come with me." Grissom then said giving the two of us a kind smile before leaving the room. Greg scurried off quickly behind him.

"Catch you later Cuz." Warrick said before he then left. Nick and I were then alone.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." I said to him.

"Yeah sorry…work." He said as he pulled out a chair and sat me in it. He reached into the bag and pulled out the burger I'd brought him. "How'd you know I was starving?"

"Lucky guess." I said as I reached in the bag stealing one of his fries. I looked around and out of the room into the lab. "So this is where you work?" I questioned.

"Yep this is it." He answered before taking a bite of his burger.

"I think I got into the wrong field. This place is awesome." I said looking around. He simply chuckled. It was nice to see where he spent so much of his time. I felt like I could now connect with him a little better now that I knew where he worked and could physically be here.

"Maybe I'll take you on a tour when I finish eating." He then said. I nodded in excitement. I was so eager to see more of this place.

I checked myself out in the mirror one last time. I stood wearing a dark silver sequin sheath dress that stopped just above my knee. I was going out for drinks and clubbing with Erica who was celebrating her independence after breaking up with her boyfriend. For the first few days she was pretty broken up about it and mopping around the office, but today she insisted on going out and having a girl's night. Nick had to work so I didn't have anything to do anyway. I slipped on my black heels and grabbed my metallic grey clutch from my bed. I then heard honking outside that I assumed was Erica in the cab she was getting for the two of us.

Tonight was a nice night to be out. The music was great and guys were flocking to guy us drinks though I made sure I paid for my own drinks all night, I didn't want any guys thinking I wanted anything else. Erica and I were in the middle of the dance floor having the best time dancing away.

"I need a drink." I then yelled over the music to Erica.

"More drinks!" she said happily. I'd been pretty good managing my alcohol all night, but Erica was already plastered and I'd lost count of how many drinks and shots she'd had. The two of us weaved through the crowd and to the bar to get more drinks.

"What can I get the pretty ladies?" the bartender asked.

"Strawberry Vodka Lemonade!" Erica said loudly over the music.

"Vodka Cranberry." I then said. Erica was still dancing while I stood patiently at the bar waiting for our drinks. The bartender then brought over two drinks and I paid him. "Keep the change." I said to him knowing this was going to be my last drink of the night and I was going to then stick with water for the rest of the night.

"To being single!" Erica said holding her drink up.

"To YOU being single." I said holding up my own drink.

"Bah Humbug not all of us can have the perfect boyfriend." She said playfully sticking her tongue at me before taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm just lucky I guess." I said thinking of Nick. I sipped my drink while Erica moved back to the dance floor with her drink in her hand. I shook my head watching my co-worker and new best friend dancing away. I hadn't had a fun night like this in a long time.

"Hey there sexy." Came a voice. I turned to see a guy standing behind me. He had light brown hair and a sleazy look about him.

"No thanks." I instantly said turning away from him.

"Come on let me buy you a drink." He then said putting a hand on my waist. I shooed his hand away.

"I've got a drink, but thanks." I said just hoping he would leave me alone.

"Don't be like that sexy." He was now whispering in my ear. I turned around and gave him a lot. I was not in the mood for some sleazy guy to be hitting on me. I noted Erica on the dance floor dancing with a couple guys. I drowned down the rest of my drink and left it on the bar and walked away. I needed to use the restroom and hopefully this guy would get the picture. I found my way down to where the restrooms were. It was down a long hall that was empty except for a few couples here and there making out against the wall. "Come on baby I just want to talk." There was that voice again. He was following me and I was now unconfortable. I pulled my phone from my clutch and sent a text to both Nick and Warrick.

 _911 Club Rinse & Repeat – The Mediterranean_

I was grateful when a girl came out of the ladies room. I quickly went into the door and locked it behind me. My heart was pounding quickly. I hadn't thought of packing my razor of pepper spray. I was defenseless. I was shaking when I received a text from Nick.

 _What's Up?_

I fumbled with my phone as I managed a response.

 _Stuck in restroom. Sleazy guy won't leave me alone. I'm scared._

I went to the toilet and put the lid down and sat down shaking. I could hear the guy pounding on the door. I hadn't been this scared in a very long time. Why couldn't this guy just take no for an answer? I then instantly felt bad for abandoning Erica and only hoped that she was still dancing away without a care. The pounding on the door then stopped. I took a deep breath hoping that the guy had just given up. I felt a bit of relief too. I got up and went to the door and slowly unlocked it. I went to turn the knob and open the door when it was forcefully pushed open and there the guy was. He slammed the door shut behind him. I was on the floor. I scrambled to get up, but I was disoriented and drunk. He was much faster. He was on top of me.

"Hey there sexy. No need to be coy." He said giving me a grin. I felt like my heart had stopped out of pure fear. I could feel his hand creeping under my dress. I did my best to fight him off, but he was strong. He took both of my hands and pinned them over my head with one of his hands. He kissed me forcefully on the mouth. I let out a scream once his mouth was gone, but he put it back on mine to silence me. I moved my head from side to side screaming when I could get my mouth clear. His hand roughly moved under my dress and yanked it up. I could then feel him moving towards my panties. I was more afraid than ever. I knew what he wanted to do to me. His hand yanked roughly at my panties and without warning he tore my panties off me. The feeling of them being torn against my skin burned. I felt a finger enter me. I did my best to try and bite his lips or his tongue. Finally I bit him. "Little bitch." He growled and shoved his finger in me higher. I then closed my eyes just hoping it would be over.

"Cammie!" I heard my name yelled. It was Nick. I was in tears as the guy was yanked off of me.

"Get the fuck off her!" I heard Warrick's voice growl. I looked to see Warrick using his arm to pin the guy to the wall by the neck.

"Cammie baby." Nick said as he picked me up off the floor. I quickly pulled my arms around his neck. I was sobbing onto his chest as he held me. "I've got you baby. It's all right. I'm here." I held onto him tightly.

I sat on a hospital bed in a gown. I knew I must look like a complete mess. I saw Nick just past the curtain speaking with a nurse. I lied here being examined for injuries. I wasn't quite sure how I felt. I felt stupid, humiliated, grateful, and sad all at the same time. This wasn't how I expected my night to turn out. I was having such a great nice and now it was all a mess. I was so happy that Nick and Warrick showed up when they did. In reality this guy had raped me, but it could have been worse and I knew that.

"Alright Cammie. I've got everything." Catherine then said from between my legs. I closed and lowered my legs as Catherine walked away towards a small table with everything she'd collected in the Sexual Assault Kit. She then turned back to me. "I'm all done and Nick can come back in." she then said to me. I nodded. She gave me a reassuring smile before she opened the curtain. Nick looked at me. He came to my side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me instantly.

"I want to go home." I said to him.

"Yeah we can get you home." He said to me as he ran his fingers through my hair. I pulled my knees to my chest and I started to cry. He just rubbed my back. I knew that he didn't exactly know what to say to me and that was okay. I was just happy he was here with me.

We walked into my dark condo. Nick turned on some lights while I walked towards my bedroom. I grabbed a few things from a drawer. I heard him enter my room. I turned to see him standing near my bedroom door.

"I started you a bath." He said.

"Thanks." I said.

"Warrick made sure that Erica got home safe." He said to me. I was glad to know that Erica was safe. "Do you want some food or anything?" he then asked me.

"No. Just going to take my bath and I want to sleep." I said. He walked to me and put his arms around me. I just stood there and inhaled his scent. I really didn't know what I was going to do without him. He'd saved me tonight. "Thank you for coming tonight."

"Anytime baby. You know I'm going to always be here if you need me." He said. I simply nodded before looking up at him. He gave me a grin and bent to kiss me. I was so grateful to have him. Without him tonight would have been completely different.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you." He whispered back.

Time seemed to move slowly, but I liked it that way. I was able to savor time better as it moved slowly. I woke up alone in my bed. I was happy it was Saturday and for once I was happy that I didn't have any open houses or appointments today. It'd been a few weeks since my assault and things were getting back to normal. Nick was simply amazing when it came to everything. He was here when I wanted to talk and here when I didn't want to talk at all. I heard my front door open. I knew it had to be Nick. We had a standing Saturday morning date. When he got off work he would come by with bagels and orange juice and we'd cuddle in my bed. I looked up to see Nick walking into my bedroom with a white paper bag that I knew contained bagels.

"Morning." I said with a yawn.

"Morning baby." He said as she took off his shoes and got into bed with me. He pulled me close.

"How was work?" I asked him.

"Alright I guess, but you cousin is going through some things." He said to me. I looked at him. I was instantly concerned.

"Things like what?" I asked.

"I don't know, but his divorce is taking a toll on him. He and I got into it. He is on meds to sleep, but also meds to stay away. He has been popping those things like crazy. Tonight I took them from him and poured the bottle out. I think I got my message across to him, but I don't know. Maybe you can talk to him being his family might work in your favor." He said to me.

"Yeah for sure. I'll call him." I said. We didn't have a particularly big family and right here he and I were all one another had. I was for sure going to talk to him. I was going to be there for my family because my family had always been there for me.

"Other than that. All is the same…murder and mayhem." Nick said as he opened the bag and handed me a wrapped package that I knew contained my cheddar and jalapeño bagel that I'd been waiting for.

"Extra cream cheese?" I asked him.

"Of course extra cream cheese." He said giving me a smile. I quickly pressed my lips to his. "Thanks." I said sweetly before taking a bite of my bagel.

I looked at my watch as I sat in the small restaurant. I was supposed to meet Warrick here. I'd invited him to an early dinner in hopes of figuring out what was up with him. I checked my watch. He was already 45 minutes late and I was getting restless. I ordered another glass of iced tea and decided once that glass was finished I would leave. A few moments later my cousin looking like a mess came into the restaurant. He gave me a fake smile as he came my way.

"Hey Cuz." He said as he approached my table and sat down. "I'm starving." I just looked at him. I wasn't happy with him and I'm sure he knew it. "He talked to you didn't he?" he then asked referring to Nick.

"He did." I said simply taking a sip of my iced tea. "He's your best friend and worried about you and obviously he figured I would be to as your cousin and all."

"Yeah I know and I'm working on my issues. I promise Cam." He said to me. I just nodded.

"You better." I said at once. "Now let's order some food. I'm hungry too." I said to him.

I hated doing showings on Sundays, but it was the only day that I could work with this family. I walked around a house with them showing off the rooms. I listened to them Oooo and Ahhhh and talk about what they could do with each room. I gave them a few decorating tips as they spoke. I really did love helping people find homes. This couple was pregnant with their first baby. It was so cute watching them in the room that they wanted to be the nursery. I remembered when I was pregnant with my baby I'd lost. I remember though all the pain and terror I was in I still had hope and that hope was all in my baby girl. I then thought of Nick and how much I would love to have a baby with him. He was the sweetest guy and I could only imagine him around a baby. I feel like he would be the perfect dad, he was already the perfect boyfriend. One day could he be the perfect husband?

My cell phone then rang as we stood in the small bedroom. I quickly pulled it from my pocket noting that it was Nick.

"Sorry I have to take this. Feel free to look around more." I said to the happy couple. I then quickly left the room and answered the call. "Hey I was just thinking about you." I said as I walked into the master bedroom of the house. I stood in the empty bedroom.

"Warrick seems to be in a bit of trouble. I don't know much, but a dead girl was found in his car in the parking lot of a strip club early this morning. I'm working another case and I don't have too much information, but it seems he has been cleared as a suspect. I just thought you should know in case he needs some family." He explained to me. I stood with my hand over my mouth. I simply couldn't believe it.

"Thanks for calling me. I'm going to give him a call as soon as I can." I then said.

"Alright umm I've got to go. Just wanted to let you know. I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too." I said before he ended the call.

I was incredibly sad for my cousin. He was going through too much right now. I could only hope things would get back on track for him because he wasn't a bad person. We were brought up the same way by sisters, though we were in different places I know he was brought up with the same type of love that I was brought up with. Things surely needed to get better for him.


	6. Chapter 6

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Six

Today was a day I wasn't looking forward to. I looked at myself in the mirror in my grey pantsuit. I was pleased, but still frowned. I didn't want to go, but I had to. Today my rapist from the club was to make a court appearance and I'd agreed to testify. I felt hands slip on my waist. I turned around to see Nick who stood in a suit. He just pulled me close with no words. I was so glad he was coming with me, but he was also to testify.

"Warrick texted me. He is on his way." Nick then said to me. "Once he is here we can all go together." I simply nodded. I just wanted today to be over. I wanted to get back to my life and not live in the sorrow of what happened to me.

When my cousin arrived we all got into Nick's truck. I sat in the backseat and just looked out of the window as we rode. The guys sat in the front seat and talked. Warrick had been suspended from work for 2 weeks. I was glad though because I felt like he needed rest and time to reboot. Nick agreed with me, but I'm sure he wasn't going to tell Warrick that he agreed.

"Cammie, have you talked to Auntie Glenda?" Warrick turned and asked me.

"Yeah I talked to her last night. She's good. I haven't told her about all of this. I don't want her worrying." I said thinking of my grandma who would surly have a heart attack if she knew what happened to me. I kept it quiet from her; I knew it was best. "She says she wants to come visit. She is excited to meet Nick." I gave a smile thinking of how excited my grandma was. She seemed to be happy that I was happy.

"I finally got to talk to her. She's a sweet woman." Nick said as we pulled into the parking of the courthouse. My hands then began to sweat and my heart was beating quickly. I saw Nick look at me in the rearview mirror. He knew I was nervous about facing this guy. He parked the truck and we all started to get out. Nick took my hand into his and held it tightly. "It's going to be alright. If you get scared or nervous up there just look at me." I nodded and gave him a weak smile.

I sat on the witness stand with my hands on my knees shaking. I was under oath and completely afraid. The last time I'd testified in court was against Venom after he'd beat me until I lost my baby. I tried my best to breathe. I was then approached by a very evil looking woman who I knew was the lawyer of the guy whose name was Josh Norton.

"So Miss. Jackson… You were out drinking with a friend that night were you not?" she then asked me.

"Yes ma'am I was." I answered truthfully.

"How many drinks had you had before my client approached you at the bar of Club Rinse & Repeat?" the woman asked me.

"I'd had 6 and a half drinks. 3 mixed drinks, 3 shots, and I was in the middle of a mixed drink when he approached me." I answered trying to be as clear as possible. Nick had coached me to be as clear as possible if I could when on the stand. I did my best.

"How many drinks did your friend Erica Von Hansen have?" the woman asked. I didn't see why this was relevant.

"I lost count." I answered.

"So you know how many drinks you had, but not your friend?" she asked.

"That's true." I then answered. I was irritated with her questions.

"So my client approached you while you were on your 7th drink. What did he say to you?" she then asked.

"He said, Hey there sexy." I answered.

"That's a nice compliment." She then said. I couldn't believe this woman. I looked at Nick who simply gave me a nod. I guess I was doing well at answering these questions. "Then what happened?" she asked me.

"I told him I wasn't interested. He then asked to buy me a drink I told him I had a drink already. He then got too close to me. I walked away because he didn't seem to get the picture that I was not interested. He followed me towards the bathroom. I went in the bathroom and texted my cousin and my boyfriend." I explained going through everything. I could still see everything clearly in my mind.

"You cousin is CSI Warrick Brown and your boyfriend CSI Nick Stokes?" she questioned.

"That's right." I answered.

"So what then happened?" she asked.

"He was pounding on the door. I worried about Erica who was on the dance floor drunk. The banging then stopped. I figured he was gone. I opened the door and he barged in. He knocked me to the floor. He then held me down and kept me from screaming. He ripped off my underwear and stuck his fingers in me." I said doing my best to now hold back my tears. That night was so clear in my mind I wanted to cry and I wanted to vomit at the same time.

"So you let him in?" she asked. I looked at her. I was just blinking.

"I didn't let him in." I said at once.

"You said you opened the door." She then said.

"I thought he was gone. I just wanted to find my friend and leave." I said tears falling down my face.

"Tell the truth. You wanted him to come in so you could have your cousin and boyfriend come beat him up." She said.

"No!" I shouted. "I only hoped he was gone so I could leave. I never wanted him near me. My cousin and boyfriend showed up just in time to help me." I was now sobbing.

"No further questions. Your witness." The woman then said giving me a smirk before she sat down with her client who just gave me a disgusting grin.

"Ms. Jackson I'm sorry for your pain." The prosecutor then said as he approached me. "So Mr. Norton approached you and despite several attempts of you advising him you were not interested he followed you to the restroom where he eventually sexually assaulted you?"

"That's right." I answered as I wiped my tears away.

"How many times did you inform Mr. Norton that you were not interested?" the persecutor then asked me.

"Twice and I also walked away so I guess three times." I answered truthfully.

"After three times he still pursued you?" she then asked me.

"Yes." I answered.

"He would take no for an answer." She said shaking her head and looking at the jury. "Mr. Norton instead of taking no for an answer from this young woman decided he was going to ignore her signals and rap her in the women's restroom of a night club." It was weird to hear the account out loud. "You may be dismissed Ms. Jackson."

It felt good that the jury came back in only an hour with a guilty verdict. I was happy that this guy was going away for at least a while. The days seemed to now pass quickly. I was excited because it was getting close to Nick's birthday and I had a whole plan for a surprise party. Until then I was having the hardest time keeping it a secret, but I knew he'd love it. I sat in my office returning a few emails when I looked at the clock. I knew Nick had went into work early in the morning as he sent me a text message telling me that he most likely would be working most of the day and maybe into the night. I hated days like these because I know I most likely wasn't going to see him and sometimes these times meant that could be for days at a time. I decided to give him a call simply because I wanted to hear his voice. He answered the call coughing in my ear.

"Cammie." He said sounding like he was very stuffed up.

"Are you sick?" I asked him.

"I'm more than sick." He said. It was obvious that he couldn't breath out of his nose. Suddenly he started to sneeze. He sneezed five times in a row. "I'm going home. I need rest."

"I'll come over when I get off." I told him glancing over at my clock.

"No I don't want to give it to you." He said.

"It's alright. I'm going to bring you some medicine and a few other things." I said to him.

"Ok…ACHOOO… see you." He then ended the call. I felt bad for him. He sounded pretty bad.

Leaving work I went right to the grocery store and picked up some things for Nick. I pulled up to his house and his truck was parked in the driveway. I took out my key and walked to his front door with my bags. Opening the door I found him asleep on the couch. His nose was red and there was a pile of tissues on the floor next to the couch. I went right in the kitchen with the bags. About an hour later I heard the sound of him waking up. I walked into the living room with a hot cup of tea and sat it on the coffee table. He gave me a weak smile as he saw me.

"Here baby I made you some tea and I'm making you some soup." I said to him as I watched him sit up. He pulled the blanket he had around him.

"Thanks." He said before he started to cough. I took a couple steps back knowing I didn't want to catch whatever he had. "You're too good to me." I smiled. If only he knew how good he was to me.

I went back into the kitchen to check on the soup. I stood at the stove stirring the soup I had cooking in the biggest pot I could find in his kitchen. I turned around to see him shuffling slowly into the kitchen. I gave him a frown as he walked into the kitchen. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew that wasn't the best idea with him sick and all. He looked like he was going to sneeze and I stepped back.

"I got you a few different cold medicines when I was at the store." I told him as I pointed to the boxes of medicine on the counter. "I'm making you my grandma's secret recipe Sickness Killing soup. I had to call her for the recipe."

"Tell you grandma thanks for giving up her recipe for me." He said giving me a smile. He was so adorable.

"Go lie down. I'll bring you some." I said to him.

"Damn cold. It is spreading through the lab like a plague. Warrick took over my shift for me because I was a mess." He said as he picked up one of the boxes of medicine from the counter.

"I hope I won't get it." I said with a frown. I was not one for getting sick and I had too many house viewings and open houses this week to get sick. "The soup is almost ready. Lie down and I'll bring you a bit before I go home." He nodded and shuffled himself back into the living room.

When the soup was ready I made him a bowl and took it into the living room where he was sitting on the couch watching TV. He was shivering under his blanket as he started to eat the soup. I went in the kitchen and cleaned up before walking back into the living room. I didn't want to leave him, but I knew my best bet of not getting sick would be to not stick around for too long.

"I'm going home." I then told him. He looked so sad when I told him I was going to leave. "I'll check on you in the morning though."

"Thanks for the soup and everything baby." He said still eating the soup.

"The pot is on the stove. Just heat it when you want more." I told him. I went to the dining room table and grabbed my purse. "I love you." I told him simply as I blew him a kiss.

"I love you too and thanks again." He said sweetly. I gave him a small wave before leaving his place.

It was such a nice day and it was the perfect day to show houses. I drove through the neighborhood that I was showing a house at today. I passed by a car and noticed that I knew one of the men standing outside of the car. I parked my car on the other side of the street and walked over to Nick who was standing with a black guy on the curb. The black guy wore a very nice pinstripe suit, but was in handcuffs.

"Hey baby." I said to Nick who quickly turned around and saw me. He gave me a soft smile.

"Hey what are you doing around here?" he asked me as I walked to him and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm showing a house just up the street." I said to him.

"Well you might want your buyers to come another day because this street is about to be filled with cops and I think that might turn them off." Nick said to be with a frown.

"Oh no what happened?" I asked him.

"A murder." He then answered.

"Yeah clients don't really buy into murder." I said with a frown. I guessed I could maybe reschedule with them.

"Wait a second. Crime Lab, you into chocolate?" the black man then asked Nick while looking at me.

"Excuse me?" Nick then asked him.

"This find piece of chocolate is your girl right?" the man asked Nick as he looked at me.

"Yes this is my girlfriend, but we aren't talking about that right now Kellan." Nick said sternly. I was enjoying seeing him at work and being authoritative; it kind of turned me on. I wouldn't mind him showing a little _authority_ in bed with me.

"So you are into chocolate. You go getting your swirl on." He said looking at Nick who didn't seem to bat an eye. He was trying to keep a straight face I could tell. "Wait you sell houses?" Kellan asked me.

"Yes I'm a Real Estate agent." I answered.

"I was just telling Crime Lab that I want to look into buying something in this neighborhood. Are the schools good?" Kellan asked me.

"Wait a second you call him Crime Lab?" I asked wanting to laugh out loud. I looked at Nick who didn't seem amused at all. "The schools are decent. A lot of families like this neighborhood."

"Cool. I'm going to look you up when I get out." He said.

"Get out of what?" I then asked.

He held up his arms that were in cuffs. "Out of jail."

"If there was a murder I don't think you would be getting out of jail." I then said.

"No I didn't do the murder. We found dude dead." Kellan then said. "I'm just out for the day helping out Crime Lab here. I'm getting out in a month or so."

"Ok let's stop the conversation now." Nick then said. "Baby you might want to go and reschedule with your clients. I'll see you later okay."

"Yeah later." I answered before moving to him and giving him a soft kiss. "Love you… _Crime Lab_."

"I love you too." He said to me shaking his head before I started walking towards my car.

"And she got a nice booty. Damn Crime Lab you got it going on." I could hear Kellan say as I walked away. I laughed to myself as I got into my car.

I sat on Nick's couch watching TV. His surprise party was today. I'd kept it a secret for weeks and today it was going to finally happen, but I needed to get him out of the house for a little bit. I wrapped myself in a blanket and lied on the couch holding my stomach and I groaned a little. Nick walked from the kitchen and looked at me.

"You okay baby?" he asked as he came over and sat on the edge of the couch.

"Cramps. I started my period. Can you go to the store for me?" I asked him with a slight groan.

"Yeah what do you need?" he asked as he took a hand and rubbed my side. He was too sweet. Too bad I was faking all of this.

"I need some pads and maybe some tampons. I also need Midol and if you can stop my In N Out and get me a chocolate shake." I said to him while I rubbed my stomach. I knew that the In N Out run would take awhile because there was a long line at all times.

"Yeah whatever you need baby." He said as he bent down and gave me a kiss.

He then went and grabbed his keys from the table by the front door and left quickly. I felt like the luckiest girl on the planet that I had a guy willing to go to the ends of the earth for what I needed. As soon as he left I jumped off the couch and went outside to my car to get the things I had there. It wasn't long before Catherine showed up with the cake I ordered as well as some of the food. Catherine and I worked together to get things setup when my cell phone rang.

"It's him." I said.

"Hey baby." I said answering the phone with a slight miserable sounding moan. I put him on speakerphone

"Hey baby I'm at the store and I am at a loss on what kind of pads or tampons you want. I didn't imagine there would be so many options." He said sounding so confused. I looked over to Catherine who was trying to hold in her laughter.

"Umm I get Always brand and I prefer their light pads and for the tampons I like the Tampax Pearl for medium flow." I said truthfully. I was really going to need these things in the next week, but not today.

"Umm ok…and where do I find the Midol?" he asked.

"It's with the pain meds. You'll see it." I said to him.

"Ummm….Hmmm… alright." He then said.

"Thanks baby." I said sweetly. I hoped he knew that I really did appreciate it even though it was all a ruse.

"Yeah I'll see you soon after I get your shake." He said before he ended the call.

"That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Catherine then said before the doorbell rang. "That must be Wendy and Mandy with the rest of the food."

The house was all decorated and everyone had arrived for the party. I saw his car pull up in the driveway and gave everyone the signal to hide. I saw him with his bags and carrying my shake. He had no clue what was about to happen when he came through the door. It was so quiet and you could hear his key in the front door. He then opened the door.

"Baby I'm back. The line at In N Out was insane." He said as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone said as we jumped out. The look on his face was priceless as he stood there looking at everyone.

"Happy Birthday!" I said happily to him as I walked to him throwing my arms around his neck. "Sorry to send you out like that. Thanks for the supplies and the shake." I said as I took the bags and shake from his hands.

"I did not expect this." He then said looking at me. He then saw I obviously was not in pain from cramps. "You tricked me…" he then said grabbing me by my waist and pulling me in close. "I'm going to get you later." He whispered seductively in my ear and I couldn't wait.

"Alright we've got a ton of food so dig in." Catherine said. I walked into the bedroom with my bags and put them with my things that I kept there. I then walked back into the living room to find Nick on the couch with a plate of food and laughing with Warrick. I went and sat on the couch next to him.

"So did I do a good job?" I asked him.

"You did the best job. Thank you baby." He said to me before giving me a quick kiss on the lips. I then went to get myself some food and a drink. I stood in the kitchen and looked out at Nick who was laughing away. I was so beyond happy at this point. We'd only been together a matter of months, but I knew he and I were meant for each other, there was no doubt about that.


	7. Chapter 7

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Seven

Sitting in my office I was doing some paperwork for some clients. I'd sold two houses in one day. I felt like I was in a roll. The housing market wasn't at it's best, but my firm seemed to be doing very well despite the recession. I finished the paperwork and logged onto my computer. I heard some talking in the front office and looked to see a person carrying a large vase of flowers in the direction of my office with one of my co-workers leading this person towards the office I shared with Erica.

"Erica look." I said to her. She then looked up.

"Ooo pretty and they are coming this way." Erica said. The person whose face I couldn't see was now at the door of my office.

"She's in here." My co-worker said to the person.

"Flower Delivery for Cammie Jackson." A hard scruffy voice said.

"I'm Cammie Jackson." I said admiring the beautiful bouquet that was filled with a mix of pink and white flowers mostly pink roses and stargazer lilies. The person came my way and sat the flowers on my desk. "Thank you." I said looking for a card. I then heard Erica giggle. I looked up and realized the person was Nick.

"Surprise baby." He said to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I quickly stood from my desk and jumped into his arms. He planted a kiss on my lips.

"Thought I'd pay my beautiful girl a visit." He said leaning against my desk.

"Aww you didn't have to, but I love the flowers. Thanks." I said sweetly.

"I knew you'd like them, but they aren't the real gift." He said. I looked at him confused. He then pulled out a piece of paper that had two signatures on it.

"And this is?" I asked him.

"So I'm sure you heard about the guy who caught fire at PD last night?" he questioned.

"Yeah I saw it on the news." I said.

"Well I was standing right there." He said.

"No way!" I said at once.

"So we had to do an experiment with pepper spray and a Taser. Well the Mythbusters just so happen to be in town and wanted to come check it out. I got to perform the experiment for them. I told them how much my girlfriend loves their show and I got their autographs for you." He explained to me.

"Oh my gosh Baby that's awesome." I said happily. This was just a little thing he didn't have to do for me, but it was amazing. Mythbusters was one of my favorite shows. I swear I kept my TV on the Discovery Channel at all times and it was mostly to watch that show. I gave him a kiss, "Thank you."

"Aww you guys are the sweetest." Erica said. I'd forgotten that she was there.

"Well I'm going to head out. Are you still coming to my place later?" he asked me.

"Of course I am." I said to him. He gave me one last kiss.

"See you." He said to me. "Bye Erica."

"Bye." Erica said. I watched him leave my office. I looked at the autographs on my desk that I was going to frame as soon as I got the chance and the beautiful flowers that brought a ton of color to the office. I sat at my desk and smiled to myself.

"Lucky girl!" Erica said as she came over and smell one of the roses. "And they smell amazing."

The end of the workday couldn't come fast enough for me. I went straight home and took a shower. Once I was dressed I changed and went straight to Nick's place. I put my key in the door and opened the door to his place. The light in the living room was on, but the room was empty. I then walked down the hall back towards the bedroom.

"Baby." I called out before I opened his bedroom door. I found him in his room wearing just his boxer shorts. My eyes couldn't help, but to land on his beautiful chest and abs. I instantly felt my body go warm.

"Hey I just got out the shower." He said to me. "I was going to order dinner in a minute." I went quickly to him and allowed him to pull me close to him. His hands traveled down my back and to my butt pulling me in as close as possible. His lips were on my neck planting soft kisses while his hands continued to rub over my butt. "Mmmm… Drops was right, you do have a nice booty." He said in my ear.

"Tell me more… _Crime Lab_." I said with a small giggle.

"Did you really just call me that?" he then asked looking at me.

"I did. What are you going to do about it?" I asked him playfully. His lips curved into a smile. I wiggled out of his grip. "Mmm what are you going to do… _Crime Lab_?" I backed away slowly and slipped the straps of my dress off my shoulders. His eyes watched me, as I got closer to his bed. I started to slowly shimmy the dress off my body. I took my arm and covered my breasts before I slipped my dress from covering them, as I wasn't wearing a bra. "Hmmm… _Crime Lab_."

He grinned as my dress slipped down my legs. I stood there covering my breasts and only wearing my panties. He came towards me quickly and grabbed me into his arms. He laid me on the bed and quickly looped his fingers around the elastic of my lace panties and quickly slipped them off of me.

"This is what I'm going to do." He said as he grabbed my leg and started planting kisses up my leg. I giggled at the feeling of his lips softly moving up my leg. "Your body tastes so good." He whispered against my inner thigh. He slowed his kisses as he kissed higher into my inner thigh. Each kiss was soft, slow, and calculated to drive me insane. I couldn't help, but want him. The first few times after my attack were awkward and strange, but Nick had been so patient with me and slowly things got back to normal.

"Nick please…" I breathed just hoping he would give into my pleas. Of course he continued to torture me with his slow kisses. I then felt a couple of his fingers enter me slowly. He was very slow and gentle about it. I moaned out as he did so. I then felt his tongue. "Oh god!" I moaned out. Over the months together he'd gotten a lot of practice and knew exactly how to touch me. He continued for another moment or so as I moaned out his name before he then stopped.

He then pulled his body onto me and kissed my lips fully. I slid my hands down the sides of his body and landed on the elastic of his boxer shorts. I gripped at the elastic and started to slide them down. I slid them as far as I could and allowed him to kick them off. I took one of my hands and slid my hand down him. What sounded like the mixture of a groan and a growl came from his throat as I ran the palm of my hand up and down him. I knew he also wanted it just as bad. I continued to rub him. Moans and groans escaped his lips while I did so.

"Baby… you're going to…have ...to stop." He then said.

"Why would I want to do that…. _Crime Lab_?" I asked devilishly. I then moved so that he was lying down and I was on top of him. I ran my hands up his chest before I started to plant soft kisses down his chest. I kept going lower. He'd made me feel good and I wanted to return the favor. I took him into my mouth.

"Mmmm Cammie." He moaned as I moved my mouth slowly. I knew he was enjoying it by the way he grabbed at my hair. I moved slowly before softly dragging my teeth up. "Fuck." He growled. I did it once more. "Baby…Fuck." He growled again before he pulled me off and pulled me up to him. He then laid me on the bed and spread my legs quickly.

I looked up at him and he looked me in my eyes as he entered me. I let out a moan at feeling him inside me. He planted kisses along my chest as he moved. He lips landed on one of my nipples and kissed softly before he kissed back up to my neck. He upped his speed and pulled up one of my legs. I needed him in this moment like I needed air. It was like electricity spreading through my body as we grinned into one another.

"Oh yes….Nick…please… yes!" I was screaming as I inched closer and closer to the threshold. Everything seemed to be just right in this single moment.

"Cammie…" he groaned into my ear. I knew he was there also. I hugged him tight to me as we both lost ourselves in one another in that single moment. Screams of pure craving came from me before we both crumpled together onto the bed.

We lied together. I loved these simple moments where we were just here with no distractions. His hand ran slowly up and down my back. I moved my head to where my chin was resting on his chest and I looked up at him. I saw him give me a smile and I simply smiled back.

"Hey beautiful." He said moving a strand of hair from my face.

"Hmm." I answered simply.

"So I forgot to tell you, but my mom said to tell you hi." He then said. I looked at him bewildered.

"Wait your mom knows about me?" I asked him.

"Of course she does. She's known for months. I wasn't just going to be in love with some amazing girl and she not know." He said to me. I smiled and then I had a thought.

"Do your parents know I'm…." I paused not really wanting to say it out loud.

"Know you're what?" he questioned.

"Know I'm black." I admitted. He laughed.

"Of course they do. I told them you were Warrick's cousin and they've met him and know he's black. Plus they've seen a picture of you. Why do you ask?" he said sitting up. I sat up also covering my bare chest with the sheet.

"Well you are from the south… I've taken history class." I said simply. He laughed again.

"Baby just because some people down there are ignorant assholes doesn't mean my family is." He said lacing his fingers with mine.

"I know. It just crossed my mind and I wanted to make sure." I said truthfully.

"Well all is good and I think they already like you." He said sweetly pulled me into a soft kiss. I then pulled away from him.

"Wait they've seen a picture… what picture? Was I looking alright?" I then asked frantically.

"You looked beautiful as always." He said as he leaned over and picked up his cell phone from the bedside table. He then showed me a picture. "It's from the birthday party. I told them you threw me a party and I sent them this picture." I looked at the two of us in the picture. His arms were around me holding me close and he had the biggest smile on his face. I couldn't help, but smile.

By morning I was in the kitchen making breakfast. I had the radio on while I danced around only wearing Nick's button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and my panties. I felt great this morning, but every morning waking up with my babe was amazing to me. He came into the kitchen and smiled at me.

"I made you some bacon." I said to him.

"Woah you do love me." He then said picking up a piece of bacon. "You don't eat meat, but will still cook it for me." He munched down that piece of bacon quickly before he pulled me to him by the waist.

I put my arms around his neck and looked at him before he planted a sweet kiss on my lips. "Mmm." He said as his hands roamed down and grabbed me by the butt. I giggled before he silenced me with his lips on mine on more. I walked backwards, but didn't make it far before I was against the wall. He lifted one of legs and I felt his fingers slip under my panties. I gasped as he touched me and held me tight against the wall. Then the doorbell rang. "Who could that be?" he said as he released me. I stood in the kitchen catching my breath while I watched him to get the door.

"Hey man I was down at the parking waiting for you." I heard Warrick's voice. I peeked out of the kitchen.

"Oh man I forgot. I was preoccupied…" Nick said.

"Hey Cuz." I said coming from the kitchen.

"Preoccupied huh?" Warrick said laughing. "Hey Cammie. You are messing with my game. I was supposed to be meeting Nick at the park to shoot some hoops and he never showed because he is…preoccupied."

"Let me change and we can still go." Nick said as he rushed down the hall towards his bedroom. Warrick looked me over and shook his head.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"It's still weird having my little cousin with my best friend." He said.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey if the two of you are happy…why not." He then said.

"Thanks." I said as I went to the couch and sat down. He came and sat next to me. "So how's everything? You good?" I asked.

"Yeah things are good. Working on some stuff. I know my granny would be proud and so will Auntie Glenda." He said smiling.

"Ohhh tell!" I said happily.

"Naw… not yet, but soon." He said giving me a grin.

"You better." I said at once.

"Alright man I'm ready." Nick said as he came from the hall wearing a T-shirt and some basketball shorts.

"I'll catch you later Cuz." Warrick said to me.

"Yeah for sure… maybe we can get lunch or something during the week." I said to him.

"Alright baby I'll be back in a couple hours. Just call if you need me." Nick said as he came to me on the couch. He bent down and gave me a kiss.

"Ok. Love you." I said sweetly to him.

"Love you too baby." He said before he and Warrick left out of the front door.

It felt good to have a night to myself. I did miss being with Nick when he had to work, but it was nice some nights to just be along in my condo with a glass of wine and some great good. I sat dipping pita bread into hummus while I watched some movie that was playing in TV. I was pretty relaxed and it felt good to be relaxed after a stressful workweek. I heard my cell phone ring and I sat up to find where it was. I saw it on the end table by the front door with my purse. I stood and walked over to get it. I saw Nick was calling and I was instantly happy.

"Hey Baby." I said happily.

"Hey have you seen or heard from your cousin?" he asked me.

"No not today, why?" I answered.

"No reason. Let me know if you happen to hear from him." Nick then said before he hung up. It seemed urgent, but I figured it maybe had to do with work so I wasn't going to meddle. I got back on the couch and continued to watch the movie until I fell asleep in the couch.

I felt like I was up to my eyeballs in paperwork. The one part I hated about selling houses was all the paperwork. Why did mortgages have so many pages? I was so over it, but I needed to get these things done soon. Nick had reserved us a weekend away at a cabin along Lake Mead. I was so excited to get out of Vegas even if it was just for the weekend. I was also ready to be along with my man. I hadn't heard from him since he called me the night before looking for Warrick. Just then my phone rang and it was actually Nick calling me.

"Cammie I need you to come to my office." My boss then just said. I let out a sigh knowing I would have to catch Nick later. I let the call go to voicemail before going off to my boss' office.

Returning to my desk I realized I now had 2 other missed calls from Nick. Normally if he couldn't reach me he would leave a message or a text and he didn't bother to keep calling me.

"Hey Nick called the office line looking for you." Erica then said to me.

"Really he called my cell a bunch too." I said. I instantly picked up my cell and dialed him knowing something was for sure not right. It rang only once before he answered.

"Baby I've been calling you." He said at once.

"Yeah I was busy. What's up?" I then asked.

"Warrick was arrested. They think he killed this guy. It's a mess." He then said.

"I'm coming down there." I then said without thinking. I didn't even wait for him to say another thing before I hung up the call and grabbed my purse and keys and rushed from my office. There had to be a mistake my cousin couldn't be a killer.

I was surprised I wasn't pulled over at the speed I was driving. I got down to the Police Department in record time. I parked my car and rushed inside. I knew I could find Nick if I went straight to the lab. I saw him almost instantly. He had a worried look on his face and I didn't like that look.

"So what happened? Is he ok? Can I see him?" I just kept asking questions before Nick could even get a chance to answer one.

"I can't really discuss an open case with you, but he is fine and I'm sure I can get you in to see him." He said as he laced his fingers with mine. He walked me over to the Police Station and down a hall where there seemed to be multiple interrogation rooms. There was a man in a terrible brown suit standing outside of one of the rooms. "This is Warrick's cousin Cammie. She would like to see him."

"I need some ID and you can't take your purse in." the man said to me in a distasteful tone. I wasn't a fan of his tone at all. I quickly took out my wallet and produced my ID card. "Camisha Annette Jackson." He said reading my name out loud.

"That's me." I said plainly. "Can I see him?" I then asked.

"Purse." He spat.

"I've got it Baby." Nick said as he took my purse from my hands.

"Alright you can go." The man said.

I went through the door and there he was sitting in an orange jumpsuit looking tired and defeated. I instantly felt bad for him and I wanted to know more. I sat down in the chair that was across the table from him. He looked up at me, but he wouldn't look me in the eyes. He seemed ashamed.

"Nick called you." He then said.

"Yeah." I answered. "Are you alright?" I then asked him.

"I have no idea." He then said.

"Do you need anything? Clothes?" I asked. I didn't know what I could or couldn't do for him.

"Catherine is bringing me clothes." He then said.

"Ok." I answered. "I know you can't quite tell me what happened, but know I've got your back Cuz. Even from far away you had my back in my problems. I won't tell my grandma anything that you don't want her to know. I promise."

"Thanks Cam." He said giving me something that kind of resembled a weak smile. "You should go."

"Ok… hand in there and I love you." I said giving him a reassuring smile.

"I love you too Cuz." He said. I gave him one last look before I stood and left the room. Nick just looked at me with a long face when I came from the room. He handed me back my belongings.

"Go home or to work, but I'll keep you updated. I promise." Nick said to me as he pulled me close. I just nodded and let him hold me for the moment. "I'm going to walk you to your car." He took my hand and started to lead me towards the doors and out to the parking lot.

I went back to work. I needed to keep my mind occupied during all of this and the best way was to work on mortgages. Nick had sent me a few texts during the day, but it was nothing major only because he couldn't tell me much anyway. I went alone to my condo and ordered some food and watched TV as I had done the night before. I needed to keep occupied until I then fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up I glanced at the clock. It was a little after 4:45. I reached for my cell phone on the coffee table. I saw that I somehow slept through a call from Nick and there was a voicemail.

"Hey Baby. Calling to give you good news. Warrick is going free. He was framed. It's a long story, but I'm sure he could tell you. We are going to Frank's to celebrate. If you are up you can meet us there. Love you." I smiled at hearing his message.

It was fantastic to have some good news. I stood from the couch and went to the bathroom to freshen up my face. I then put on my shoes and grabbed a jacket before I left the house. I figured they could sit at the diner all night and I might actually still catch them. When I arrived in the area there were police cars everywhere. I was confused to what might have happened in the area. I parked my car as close as I could get and got out. I started to walk when I overheard that an officer was shot. I started to get closer when I saw Nick. I didn't like the look on his face. I approached him and he just looked at me. His face was filled with so much emotion that I couldn't decipher it.

"Hey I heard an officer was shot or something." I said to him. He didn't really acknowledge me at all. I then looked up the alley and I saw a car that I knew right away. I then saw Grissom holding a body and when I saw the person I didn't know what to do in that moment. My knees gave way. I nearly fell, but Nick grabbed me. I think I was screaming, but I couldn't quite hear myself. My next thought was to run to him. I started to run, but Nick quickly yanked me back.

"Baby you can't." he said at once.

"He's… He's… He's dead!" I then screamed out. Nick pulled me close to him, but I tried to break free.

"Baby I can't let you." Nick growled at me not in an angry way, but in a protective way. I just started to cry. I was banging his chest as I hysterically bawled. He held me tight. I could feel him convulsing as he also cried with me. We just stood there in that moment where I realized that my cousin was gone. It was like I was in another universe. To me this couldn't be real. I'd just gotten the voicemail that things were good, but here they weren't. I was confused, angry, and incredibly sad at the same time. "You need to go home." Nick then whispered in my hair.

"No…no…no… I can't." I said. I just kept repeating myself over and over.

"Cammie. Go home!" he instructed. He then waved to an officer who was a middle aged black guy. "Mitch can you drive her to my house. 922 Rose Avenue."

"Yeah I can do that." Mitch said.

"Cammie. He is going to take you to my house. Stay there until I come get you." Nick said to me sternly looking me in the eyes. I nodded.

"This way ma'am." Mitch said to me. I followed him.

I was at a loss for everything. I didn't know what to say or what to do. My cousin was dead. I didn't know if I should be afraid or what. I was lost to everything. My heart hurt so much it felt like it was burning out of my chest. I felt like if I woke up in the morning…all of this would be a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Eight

It was so weird to be in this moment. I just starred off caught up in my own array of thoughts. I really was lost in everything that was going on around me. I'd spent the night at Nick's place until he'd come to get me and take me to my car. He had me come with him to the Lab. I just didn't know what to do with myself and it was nice that I wasn't going to be stuck at home all this time. I'd spoken to my grandma and gotten her a plane ticket out. As I starred off I could faintly hear my name being called in the distance. Then that distance closed.

"Cammie." Came Sara's voice loud and clear. Sara had started doing arrangements for the funeral.

"Yeah sorry." I said shaking myself from my trance of thoughts.

"I got a call back from the church and they are alright with doing the service there." Sara said.

"That's great. I'm so glad that you could do this. You guys were much closer to him than I was. Before I moved her I was 12 the last time I saw him. You guys were his real family." I said to her with a kind smile.

"When does your grandma get in?" she asked.

"This evening. Heading to the airport after 6 to go get her." I said thinking of the moment I had to call and tell my grandma. That was pretty difficult. It is weird having to call a family member to inform them of a death. It just didn't feel right at all and nothing about this felt right.

"Is Nick going with you?" she asked.

"He said he would try, but I won't force him." I said thinking of Nick who was hell bent on finding the guy who did this. I knew it hadn't really hit him yet and I was afraid for when it did.

"It will be his first time meeting your grandma right?" she then asked.

"Yeah." I said with a slight smile. "I've been wanting her to meet him for a while now…" I then paused for a moment. "But not like this." I sighed.

"Yeah I understand." Sara said.

"Hey Sara I'm ready." Came Greg's voice who was standing at the door to the break room.

"Yeah I'm coming. We are going to get a suit and tie for Warrick. Do you want to come?" she asked me.

"No… I don't think I could." I said sadly.

"Alright I will hook up with you later." She said to me before leaving me alone. I sighed and looked around the room. I then saw Nick walking through the hall and I waved to him. He saw me and came my way.

"Hey Baby. I've only got a minute." He said as she sat down with me.

"Yeah I'm going to go home to make sure my place is ready for my grandma." I said to him. He leaned into me and gave me a sweet kiss. It did make me feel a little bit better in the moment.

"I've got to go Baby." He said as he stood.

"Ok I love you. Let me know if you can come to the airport with me." I said to him as I also stood. He pulled me close for a quick second. "I know you're busy and all so I won't bug you about it."

"It's fine. I'll let you know." He said as he let me go. "I've got to get going, but I promise we are going to catch this asshole."

I stood around at the airport at the baggage claim carousal waiting for my grandma to arrive. I then saw an airport employee rolling an older blank woman in a wheelchair. I knew right away that was my grandma. I waved to her as the employee rolled her to me.

"Hey Granny." I said happily to her.

"Oh Cammie. That plane ride was so long." She said instantly to me.

"Granny it was only an hour and a half." I said to her.

"Well that was long. Now my bag should be coming. It's that one with the flowers." She said to me.

"Ok grandma." I said sweetly as I walked to the carousal. I then felt a finger poke me on the shoulder. I turned to see Nick behind me. "Baby you came." I said happily throwing my arms around him.

"That's my bag there." My grandma pointed out.

"Crap. Can you grab that big green suitcase with the ugly purple flowers." I said to Nick who walked over and grabbed up my grandma's ugly vintage suitcase. He followed me back over to my grandma who was in the wheelchair. "Granny I'd like you to meet someone." I said.

"Who is you?" she asked looking up at Nick. I wanted to laugh out loud.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson. I'm Nick." He said as he bent and gave my grandma a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh my Cammie's boyfriend. It is so nice to meet you." She said to him.

"You too ma'am." Nick said to her.

"Let's get you to my car." I said as I took control of the wheelchair and Nick carried the suitcase.

I'd set my grandma up to sleep in my room while I set myself up on the couch. Nick helped me get her to the car and followed me home and brought up her suitcase before we went right back to the lab. Earlier in the day I'd gotten a call from Sara with some interesting news. Apparently Warrick had a son with his estranged wife and was trying to get custody of him. That one day that he and I talked in Nick's place he told me he was doing something that would make his grandma and mine proud. That must have been what he was talking about. I wish he had told me. I didn't speak a word of it to my grandma just yet.

I lied on the couch looking over at the end table next to the couch. On that table I had a photo of Nick and I. I couldn't help, but smile when I looked at it. I wondered about the two of us. Things were good with us and I knew I wanted to spend my life with him. In the last day I'd realized how precious time was and how I didn't want to waste too much time. I wanted to be with Nick for a very long time and I could only hope that he would feel the same way.

The morning came quick. Luckily my couch was comfortable. I checked my phone and saw I had a text from Nick telling me they had a good lead. I was happy. My biggest hope was that he would be able to get some sleep soon. At this point he was running on fumes and needed some rest. I knew he wasn't going to sleep though until they put Warrick's killer behind bars.

"Cammie." I heard my grandma's voice. I got up and went into my bathroom where I found her starring at the shower. "How in the hell do I work this?" she asked me.

"Like this grandma." I said to her as I walked and showed her how the knobs turned.

"Thank you." She said to me. "Is your boyfriend coming back over?" she then asked.

"Maybe. It depends. He is working." I said with a shrug.

"He is going to catch Warrick's killer?" she questioned.

"I'm sure he is." I said with a reassuring smile. I knew he had to.

I spent the entire day home with my grandma who just wanted to talk away. I knew she missed me and she loved to finally be in the same place as me after nearly a year of me being gone. I simply couldn't believe I'd lived in Vegas for nearly a year. It would be then nearly a year with Nick.

The evening was about to start when I heard my doorbell ring. Before I could go answer the door I heard a key in the door and saw the door open. Nick came inside. I couldn't tell what his emotions where. He looked relieved, but angry at the same time. I really couldn't tell. I was timid as I walked towards him.

"Hey." I said softly.

"We got him." He said simply. I suddenly felt relief come over my body. "That son of a bitch." Nick growled. "I had the chance. I should have shot his ass dead right there."

"Nick…Baby." I said putting my hand on his arm.

"That fucker!" he seemed enraged.

"Baby calm down. My grandma is taking a nap." I then said to him hoping he would keep his voice down. I then grabbed my arms around him hoping it would calm him. I felt his tense body slowly start to relax in my arms. He then was shaking and I realized he was crying. "Its alright baby…let it go." I said as I rubbed his back.

"My best friend is gone." He choked out. I just held him tight. I knew it was going to hit him and I figured once they got the person responsible he would be able to let it go. I just held him close. It was al I could do in that moment.

I sat in the church pew with Nick holding my hand. This day seemed to come so fast. The choir sang a song. I saw my grandma sitting at the end of the pew with her handkerchief. There was a photo of my cousin up front. In the photo he was smiling like he always seemed to do. I looked around. Most of the people here were from the Police Department. I saw whom I now knew was his estranged wife, Tina, sitting holding a small baby boy in her arms. I had a little cousin who's name was Eli. He was a cute little baby boy. The choir finished their song and the Pastor got up to stay a scripture before Grissom went up. I felt Nick squeezing my hand through everything. I looked at him slightly. I could see the pain on his face. I wanted to hold him in that moment. I knew the pain he was feeling because I shared it.

When the service was over I approached Tina who just looked at me. I could tell she was tired of people coming up to her wanting to talk and see the baby. I let out a sigh and gave her a soft smile.

"Hi Tina. I'm Warrick's cousin Camisha. I just wanted to give you my condolences and meet this little guy." I said.

"Hi." She simply said.

"Umm here." I pulled a piece of paper and a pen from my purse and jotted down my phone number. "If you need anything. Technically we are family. If you need food, someone to talk to, a babysitter. I live in Vegas. You can call me anytime day or night." I said to her.

"Whatever." She said rolling her eyes at me before walking away. I hadn't quite expected that. I was just trying to be nice. I would love to be apart of my little cousin's life. I figured maybe she just needed time. There were a lot of emotional wounds that needed to heel.

"Are you ready Baby?" I heard Nick's voice ask from behind me. I turned around and gave him a weak smile.

"Yeah let's get my grandma." I said to him.

Nick held his arms around me while we lied together on my couch. It had been such a long and hard day. It was nice to finally relax and be together in the quiet. My grandma had gone to sleep in my room earlier. I turned slightly to look at Nick who simply looked at me. He pulled me closer to him.

"What time do we need to get your grandma to the airport tomorrow?" he asked me.

"About 10am." I said to him.

"Alright." He said simply. He hadn't said much all day and that was understandable. I placed a kiss on his lips. I could only hope that he understood I was here for him always. "Today was hard." He then said.

"Yeah." I answered. "It feels weird you know. It's so strange that he isn't here."

"It is very strange." Nick said. He then didn't say anything else. I didn't want to force him into talking. I wanted things to happen naturally. He knew my cousin far better than I did and I knew he was in such a great amount of pain and it was obvious he wasn't trying to show it, but he needed to know that with me it was okay.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I looked at myself in the mirror. For the first time in days I was relaxed and I liked the feeling of it. I tried my body and put on my underwear followed by a simple dress. I went to open the bathroom door when I heard my grandma talking. I knew the only person she could be talking to was Nick. I strained to try and hear what she was saying.

"I'm so happy my Cammie has you here." My grandma said. "She's been through a lot. I only was okay with her coming here because Warrick was here and now with him gone normally I wouldn't know how I'd feel about her here, but she has you. You are good for her I can tell. She is a different girl now, a better girl and I know it's because of you."

"Thank you ma'am, but I can assure you I'm different and better because of her." I heard Nick say. I smiled to myself hearing him say those words. I then walked from the bathroom and down the hall to the living room where I found my grandma and Nick.

"Ok I'm ready." I said cheerfully.

"Alright you can get me to the airport. I don't want to be late." My grandma said as she stood.

"You won't be." I said to her.

"Alright Mrs. Jackson let me get your bags for you." Nick said sweetly to her. I watched her watch him. I knew she liked him for me. He was so different from anyone I'd ever been with and I loved that fact because everyone I'd been with was wrong for me and he was obviously right.

Standing at the airport we waved as my grandma was rolled into the security area. Nick held his arm around my waist holding me close. I turned to him and looked up at him. He gave me a grin, but there was still so much pain in his face. I hated to see him this way. I wanted the love of my life back though I knew it was going to take some time.

"So." I said simply.

"So." He said back to me.

"I'm thinking we go somewhere. Get away even for a couple days. We had to lose our weekend at the lake, but we can always go or do something else." I said to him. I felt like he needed to be out of Vegas. He needed some air.

"I had an idea, but it is a little crazy." He then said.

"Try me." I simply said.

"Want to go to Texas… like today?" he asked me.

"Like today?" I questioned.

"Today. We can buy some tickets now for an evening flight, go pack and come back here. Just get away for a couple days. You can meet my family and we can be out of Vegas." He explained. I liked the idea. It was so insane and random that I loved the idea.

I simply couldn't believe we'd just flown to Texas on a whim. I liked to see that Nick had his spontaneity still. It was getting dark as we drove in our rental car. I couldn't believe that I was going to meet his parents very soon. He'd told me so much about them in the past nearly a year that I felt like I knew these people. I was more excited than nervous at this point. I couldn't wait to see where he grew up and learn so much more about him and watch him in his native environment. Ever since we landed I felt like his accent had gotten stronger even. He gave me a grin as we pulled down a long driveway and up to a beautiful white house.

"We're here Baby." He said to me. He took my hand and squeezed it for a moment before he let it go and he jumped out the car. He opened the trunk and grabbed our bags. I followed him up the front stairs of the house and to the front door. He rang the doorbell and moments later it opened. A woman with greying hair answered the door. I'd seen photos and knew this was his mom.

"Bill they're here!" she called out before she pulled Nick in for a hug.

"Hey Mama." He said to his mother who gave him a huge kiss on the cheek. It was the sweetest thing to watch. A man with grey hair appeared in the front hall.

"There's my boy." He said.

"And Cammie. It is so great to finally meet you. I've heard so much." His mother said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Stokes." I said sweetly.

"Oh just call me Jill." She said sweetly. "You are family for sure."

"Hello Cammie." His father Bill then said to me before he also hugged me.

"Hello Judge Stokes." I said kindly.

"Like Jill said you are family just call me Bill." He said to me.

"I hope you are hungry. As soon as Nick called me I was cooking up a storm." Jill said as she ushered us inside.

"You for sure won't get hungry when Mama is cooking." Nick said as he pulled me with him by the waist.

"Baby… did you tell your parents I'm a vegetarian." I whispered to Nick.

"Damn." He then cursed.

"I'm guessing that is a no." I said to him.

"Mama did you make anything that doesn't have meat?" Nick asked her as we entered a large and beautiful kitchen.

"Umm just the corn bread, the steamed broccoli and carrots, the mashed potatoes, the macaroni and cheese, and the rice." She said looking at the two of us. "Why?"

"I forgot to tell you guys that Cammie is a vegetarian." Nick said holding me close.

"Oh my…" Jill said.

"I can eat the side dishes just fine." I said giving her a kind smile.

"I'm so sorry. If I would have known I would have made sure to have something for you." Jill said giving me a sad look.

"It's fine and I love macaroni and cheese." I said.

"How long are the two of you here?" Bill then asked.

"Just a few days." Nick answered. "Just wanted to get away after everything."

"Yes…Yes…" Jill said. "I'm sorry for your loss, both of you."

"Thank you." I said to her. So far his mom was amazing and I felt like this was going to be a good trip. I wanted Nick to relax and be in his own environment at least for these couple days. I figured it would help him cope better. I could still see pain in his eyes I knew it would be there for a while, but my only hope was that after this trip there would be less pain.


	9. Chapter 9

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Nine

I woke up to the sound of roosters. It caught me off guard for a moment. I wasn't used to hearing animals especially in the mornings. I opened my eyes to Nick's sleeping face. It was nice to see him sleep so peaceful after the week we'd had. I knew he needed all the sleep he could get and I was happy he was finally getting it. He'd been trying to smile through his pain, but I knew he was in pain and this trip was chance for him to get away from the noise. I loved watching him so peaceful. I smiled to myself knowing I could wake up to his face everyday for the rest of my life and I would be very happy with that. I suddenly shivered and the eyes in front of me opened. Nick smiled at me.

"Did I wake you?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but it's ok." He said holding me closer.

"I'm sorry. You were asleep so peacefully." I said.

"No problem. I will get more sleep later. Don't worry." He said before placing a kiss on my lips. He pulled my entire body close to him. His hands slid over my body. "You're amazing to wake up to."

"You're not to bad either." I said jokingly. He lightly and playfully smacked my butt. "Hey." He grinned at me and slid a hand under my nightgown. I hadn't slept in any underwear and when he discovered that fact his face lit up. "Baby, no. We are at your parent's house." I said sternly.

"And?" he questioned.

"And we shouldn't do it in your parent's house." I said at once looking him in his eyes. He just gave me a devilish grin as he spread my legs and started to touch me. I let out a sigh and a light moan.

"You just have to be quiet." He instructed me. I closed my eyes and my mouth as he continued to touch me softly and deliberately. His free hand slid up the outside of my nightgown up to the swell of my breasts. He found my nipple and touched it through the thin silk of my gown.

"Nick." I breathed out. I kept my eyes closed trying to focus on not making the sounds that my body wanted me to make. With every stroke of his fingers I held my breath trying to not make a sound. I was now panting as he continued. I was so close to that instant. His lips moved to my neck and planted soft kisses.

"You can let go Baby." He whispered in my ear. I let out a moan and quickly pressed my lips to his to keep from screaming. He then took is hand away. I felt him move to remove his pajama pants and then at once he spread my legs more and was over me. He came down and entered me slowly; grabbing me by the waist he found his pace. He pressed his lips to mine to help me stay quiet. There was something about the risk of being caught in the act that made this more fun than usual. There was then a knock on the bedroom door and I was so close again.

"Breakfast is nearly done." His mother's voice called from the other side of the door.

"We'll be down soon." Nick then yelled. He then looked down at me and grinned. I gripped onto his back. He was going to make me come again. I closed my eyes and used my other hand to grip the sheet as a beautiful sensation came over me. From the way his movements slightly changed I could tell he was experiencing the same thing.

We lied there for a second both of us out of breath. This man was like a drug to me and I wasn't going to quit anytime soon. I sat up in the bed and looked down at him. He simply gave me a grin. I bent down and kissed him.

"Let's go take a quick shower." He whispered against my lips. I simply nodded.

Nick held my hand as we walked downstairs and into the kitchen where is mom was cooking breakfast. There was also a woman sitting at the table. She looked up at us and jumped from her seat and came to me. She had to be one of his sisters because she looked so much like him. She quickly took me into a hug.

"I'm so excited to meet you." She said happily. "I'm Joanna the oldest sister."

"Hi. I'm Cammie." I said sweetly to his oldest sister.

"And my baby brother." She said as she then gave Nick a hug.

"Hey Jo what are you doing here?" Nick asked her.

"Well mom called me this morning on her way to the grocery store. She said that you and your girlfriend were here and I wasn't going to pass up seeing my baby brother and his girlfriend nor pass up mom's breakfast." Joanna explained.

"Cammie." Came Jill's voice. "When I went to the store I found the vegetarian food. I found these breakfast sausages that say they are vegetarian."

"Oh wow thanks. You didn't have to do that for me." I said sweetly to her.

"Of course I did. I have to make sure all my children are taken care of." She said to me. I never expected to feel this accepted by his family and so far I loved them.

"So Cammie. What do you do?" Joanna asked me as she took her seat back at the table. Nick pulled out a chair for me and I sat down.

"I'm a Real Estate Agent." I answered.

"Nice." Joanna commented.

"Jo where is Jeff?" Nick asked.

"He had to go into his office this morning, but said he would be around for lunch." Joanna explained to Nick.

"Jeff is her husband." Nick explained to me. I nodded.

"Yes my sweet husband Jeff. We've got three kids and one grandbaby." Joanna said to me.

"Wait you are a grandma?" I then asked her amazed. She looked so young. I simply couldn't believe that she had a grandchild or that Nick's mother was a great-grandma.

"Yes lady." She said to me. "I will be 48 in a month or so."

"No way. You look no older than 40." I said to her.

"Well thank you Cammie." Joanna said to me beaming.

"I made it!" came another female voice. Standing in the doorway was another woman who I also knew was a sister. She looked to be Jill's twin, but with blonde hair and much younger.

"Nat!" Nick said happily as he jumped from his seat and went to the woman and gave her a hug.

"It's so good you see you." She said to him.

"You too. This is turning into a family reunion already." He said. He and this other sister walked to the table. "Cammie I'd like you to meet my sister Natalie."

"Oh my goodness you're the girlfriend. Oh it's so great to meet you." Natalie said happily as she came over to my chair. I stood and she gave me a big hug.

"Nice to meet you." I said to Natalie.

"I just talked to Aileen and she is on her way too." Natalie said.

"I'm going to need to make more pancakes." Jill then said.

"Where are your rugrats?" Nick asked Natalie and I was assuming he was talking about her kids.

"At home still sleepy. Lazy kids didn't want to get up, but then again Trent is still sleeping too." Natalie explained. I assumed that Trent was Natalie's husband.

After breakfast Nick went out with his dad. I sat in the living room with Joanna, Natalie, and now Aileen while Jill finished cleaning up the kitchen. It was great to get to meet three of Nick's sisters. They were so nice and I could see why Nick had great respect for women. There were still two more sisters, but both of them lived out of the state. There was also Nick's brother Samuel who was supposed to come from Houston the next day for a family barbeque that his mom was putting together at the last minute.

"Oh my goodness. We have to show her." Aileen said at once. Aileen was short and plump with short light brown hair and she looked so much like Nick it was ridiculous.

"Yes we do!" Natalie then said. "Cammie come with us." All three sisters stood and I did also. I followed them through the house into a room that was filled with trophies, certificates on the walls, and bookshelves of what looked to be yearbooks and photo albums.

"This is mom's keepsake room." Joanna explained.

"It is where she organized all her keepsakes from all of us." Aileen explained.

"Where is Nick's first book?" Natalie asked as she stood at one of the bookshelves. "Found it!" she then pulled a light blue photo album from the shelf. I walked over to her and looked at the cover of the book. It was obviously old and _Nicholas_ was embroidered on the cover in dark blue thread. Natalie opened the book and on the first page was a picture of a small baby.

"Ohh he was so tiny." I said looking at the photo of baby Nick. I read what was under the photo: _Nicholas Andrew Stokes – February 6, 1971_.

"I remember when our parents brought him home." Joanna said from over my shoulder. "I was so glad when they said he would be the last." She said with a laugh. Natalie turned the page and there were photos with each of the siblings taking their turns holding him. Natalie turned a few more pages.

"This is a good one. This is when mom was trying to potty train him. Every time she put him on the potty he would get up and run away." Natalie explained.

"Look at his cute butt." I said laughing. He was the cutest little kid every.

"Here this book." Aileen said as she opened another book. "Here is when he won the Science Fair in 8th grade." There he was just as sweet standing there holding a certificate in his hand stating that he won first place.

"Look his first dance." Natalie said pointing to another photo of Nick who looked no older than 14 or 15 in a terrible brown suit. I laughed out loud.

"Homecoming." Joanna said pointing to a photo of Nick standing next to a girl with brown hair who wore a fluffy pink dress. Both of them wore crowns. He was pretty hot in high school, but he obviously looked better with age.

"He was Homecoming King?" I asked noting his crown.

"Yep both Junior and Senior year. All the girls wanted him." Joanna said laughing. "My brother was and still is a stud."

"Where is everyone?" I could hear Nick's voice in the hall. He then came into the room and saw the four of us standing with the books. "Oh no you showed her."

"Of course we showed her. She's family." Aileen said happily. I loved how everyone kept referring to me as family. It felt so good to have these people I'd never met before want me to be apart of their family. Nick looked down at the first book and at the page that it was open to.

"Not the Potty Training picture." He said putting his hand over his face and shaking his head.

"Baby you were the cutest." I said as I walked to him and put my arms around his neck. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me close.

"Awww look!" Joanna said as she three sisters looked at us as we stood there. A cell phone then started to ring.

"It's be. Most likely one of y brats. I better get home." Natalie said. She came to me and hugged me. "I will see you two tomorrow for the barbeque."

"Nice to meet you." I said to her.

"Of course. Bye Baby Bro."

"See you Nat." Nick said to his sister before she disappeared from the room.

The rest of the evening was quiet and Nick's mom was nice enough to make me a pasta dish with no meat. The next morning was like the previous one where we came downstairs to company. This morning all three sisters were already at the table and greeted us with hugs. I loved this family so much. I grew up with only my grandma and I wasn't used to life with a big family, but so far I loved it. I loved how sweet everyone was not just to me, but in general. This morning was a nice one and after breakfast we all enjoyed some coffee on the back porch over looking the small lake that they had behind their house.

"What time is everyone arriving?" Nick asked his mother.

"About 2:30." Jill answered.

"Baby I wanted to take you out on the lake." Nick said to me.

"We can go on the lake?" I questioned.

"Yeah there are a couple boats. Let's go." He said as he pulled me up from my chair. We walked down and around the lake where there was a small rowboat at a dock. "Here let me help you." Nick said as he took me by the hand and helped me onto the boat. He then untied the boat from the dock and also got into the boat. He took the paddles and started to row. We made it to the middle of the lake and he stopped.

"It's beautiful out here." I commented as I looked around.

"Want to swim?" he asked me. I looked at him a little shocked.

"Umm no. I'm not dressed to swim and my hair is straight. I took me 45 minutes to do my hair." I said to him crossing my arms.

"Suit yourself." He then said as he took off his t-shirt and without warning jumped into the water. I shielded myself from the backsplash. I laughed as I watched him swim around the boat. He then went underwater and didn't come back up.

"Baby!" I called out looking for him. I was then grabbed from behind and without warning pulled into the cold water. When I came up to the service I wasn't happy at all. I turned to see Nick smirking at me. "Nick!" I growled angrily at him. My dress I'd picked just to wear today because of the family barbeque was ruined and my hair was already curling back up. He gave me a grin; that grin. Instantly I couldn't be mad at him. He knew how to win me over instantly with just a smile. The bad thing was he knew he could win me over this way.

"Come here." He said softly to me. At first I shook my head. "Baby come here." He pleased with me. I let out a sigh and swam to him. He wrapped his arms around me and planted a kiss on my lips. "Swim with me." He said.

We swam together for a good fifteen minutes. I felt like a little kid as we splashed around together. I'd gone from angry with him to having a great time. He took me to the edge of the water and pulled me onto him. I wrapped my legs around him as he held me close. He took my lips into a deep and passionate kiss. There was something special about the way he kissed me. He then broke the kiss and his eyes studied my face.

"I love you." He said to me.

"I love you too." I said back to him. I ran my fingers over his wet hair. "How have you been feeling? Being home and away from everything."

"It feels good. I'm still sad and I know the sadness will come and go, but it feels good for now to be away from it all." He said to me. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Anytime." I said to him before I kissed him.

"Let's get back to the boat and get inside to dry off." He said as he let me go.

The two of us swam back to the boat. Nick helped me back in and he rowed us back to the dock I shivered as we walked to the house soaking wet. I didn't see everyone else as we went inside. Nick held my hand as he led me to the bedroom we'd been staying in. I sighed as I opened my suitcase to find something else to wear for the barbeque. I'd decided it would be a waste to straighten my hair again.

"I'm going in the bathroom to change and fix my make-up." I said to Nick who simply gave me a nod as he took off his wet shirt and stood there shirtless in his wet pants.

I walked into the bathroom with water dripping from me. I turned on the light and looked up to the mirror to see how bad I looked. Just then as I saw the mirror my heart stopped. Scribbled on the mirror in lipstick were the words: _Just Say Yes_.

I quickly turned to see Nick kneeled on one knee in the entrance to the bathroom holding the most beautiful diamond ring. My breath was caught in my throat. I didn't know what to say or think in that single moment He just simply smiled at me and took me by the hand.

"Cammie. I don't know what it was from the moment I met you, but I couldn't shake it. I think I knew from that first moment that I would never go on another date and I would never think about another girl because you were the one for me. I love you with everything inside. I know this week has been so difficult for both of us and we need a little light. So I'm asking you to do something for me and say Yes." Nick said looking up at me.

"Nick… Baby." I said as tears fell from my eyes. I looked into his eyes. "Yes." I whispered. He slipped the ring into my finger and quickly stood grabbed me to him and pressing his lips to mine hard. I could hear squeals of happiness coming from the hall. I looked out to see his sisters and parents all watching us.

"Wait you all planned this." I said.

"Yeah they helped me. I knew if I got you wet you'd have to come in here. Joanna wrote on the mirror for me." Nick said sweetly to me his arms never letting go of me. I then pressed my lips quickly to his. When he let me go we were swarmed by his family. All of the sisters and his parents hugged me and checked out my ring.

"So let's get going to this Engagement Party." Aileen said happily.

"Engagement party?" I questioned.

"Of course that's why mom has been planning the barbeque. She's been working on your Engagement Party." Natalie said. I couldn't believe it. All of this planning had been going on around me and nothing had tipped me off. Nick had executed everything perfectly and I was as happy as I could be. He was the man I was meant to be with.


	10. Chapter 10

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Ten

It was like a whirlwind of happy emotions. I simply couldn't believe it. I couldn't help, but keep looking down at my left hand and the ring that looked beautifully on my ring finger. The ring definitely stood out, as main stone was a square cut yellow diamond and the band was made of beautifully glittering white diamonds. As perfect as the ring was to me it wasn't the most important thing. The man I loved asked me to spend the rest of our lives together and that to me was the most important thing of all. I couldn't believe it.

Nick and I changed from out wet clothes and I redid my make-up before we went down to the barbeque. Nick's mom was nice enough to get me veggie burgers to eat. It didn't take long before there were so many people. The families of his sister's had arrived as well as uncles, aunts, cousins. It was a little overwhelming, but I didn't care because I was just so happy. I was attacked with words of congratulations and well wishes from everyone.

"I am so excited. You'll be one of our sisters." Aileen said happily.

"I'm still in shock." I admitted to her as I took a sip of my glass of rose wine.

"It was so hard to keep secret." Aileen said. "Aww look at him." Aileen then said nodding over to Nick who was playing with the little kids. He held a small toddler aged girl in his arms. I watched him play. I couldn't help, but smile. I knew he would make a great dad just by the way he was with them. I thought about our future and the possibility of having kids. Having his baby to me would be an honor.

"Oh no one of my kids is crying." Aileen then said jumping up from her chair and walking over to a small girl who was crying. I glanced over at Nick and then back down at my ring.

"It's a beautiful ring." Came a voice that I noticed to be the voice of Nick's dad Bill. He sat down in the chair that Aileen had occupied previously. "I know he loves you more than anything. The way he would talk about you on the phone and the way he looks at you. Just take care of him. He is going through some things right now with his friend's death. He avoids talking about it. I've tried. He needs you to keep him afloat."

"I've been giving him time. I can only hope I can help him manage his pain." I said to him.

"I think you'll do a great job at it. He looks to you for strength." Bill said. I looked over at him and saw he was watching Nick.

When the party was over I helped Jill clean up. I walked out onto the back porch to find Nick sitting alone starring out at the lake. He looked up to see me and he gave me a smile. I simply smiled in return and walked to him. When I made it to him he pulled me down onto his lap. I looked at him before giving him a soft kiss. I was happy with how our trip went. We would be heading back to Vegas in the morning. I knew it would be hard for him to return to work because things were going to be so different for him without Warrick there. I could only hope that he would be able to manage. I looked down at my ring.

"You know Warrick helped me pick it." Nick said to me. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Really?" I asked softly.

"Yeah he went with me to about 3 different jewelry shops before I found the perfect ring. He was so excited for us. I remember him telling me he had is Best Man's suit all picked out." Nick said with a small chuckle. "He was happy for us. He said it was hard, but he knew that I loved you and that I would take care of you. I was supposed to propose at Lake Mead that weekend. We were supposed to get away together and I was going to ask you then, but then…" his voice trailed off. I saw a single tear fall from his eye. I took my finger and wiped his tear away.

"The two of you did a great job picking it up." I said softly to him. I pressed my lips to his and wrapped my arms around his neck. I was really going to marry him. I broke the kiss and looked in his eyes. "I saw you playing with the kids today. You'd make a great dad."

He grinned up at me. I could tell he liked the idea of having kids. "I can't wait to get you pregnant. I want at least 5." He said to me.

"Five?" I questioned amazed.

"I was thinking more two or three." I said to him. "I've been pregnant before and it isn't a walk in the park. We'll find our perfect balance."

"I was thinking…" he started.

"Hmm." I answered to his query.

"You should stop taking your birth control." He then said. I looked at him a little taken aback. I was surprised he wanted to try so fast. I was expected we'd wait until after the wedding, whenever that was going to be.

"What about the wedding?" I asked him. "You know we have to do a big something or your family would never forgive us."

"I know… Maybe in the fall. The fall would be a nice time. I was thinking we could do it down here. I'd love to marry in the church that my parents married in." he said. I looked at him and smiled because that was a beautiful idea.

"I like it. I still have to call my grandma and tell her about everything." I said to him. I thought about how happy and excited my grandma would be at the idea of us getting married.

"Well she knows I was going to ask. I asked for her permission." Nick said to me. I couldn't believe it.

"Really?" I questioned.

"Yeah when she was in Vegas. One morning you were in the shower and I asked her." He explained to me. "So she knows it was coming."

"You're amazing." I said to him.

"I try." He answered. "Now are you going to throw out your birth control?" he asked me. "I've got 3 years until I'm 40. I want to get working on this." He was really serious about trying for a baby. I smiled down at him and kissed him.

"I guess I will." I whispered against his lips.

"Mmm I can't wait to start trying." He said against my lips. I was going to be his wife and quite possibly soon the mother of his child. Life had taken a turn and I loved every second of this new direction.

It was actually hard for me to say goodbye to Nick's family. It has been a fantastic couple days and I really enjoyed being around them, but we both had jobs and a life in Vegas to get back to. I awoke and stepped from my bed. I dragged myself into my bathroom and looked in the mirror. I went to move my hair into a ponytail and the light caught my ring. I smiled looking at the reflection of my ring in the mirror. I then went to reach into my toiletries bag from our trip that I hadn't unpacked. I then realized when I reached into the bag that there was no use. I was going to take my birth control as I was used to doing every morning, but I then remembered I'd thrown them away.

Getting to my office I walked inside and I felt something extra in my step. I felt refreshed and ready to start this week off great. The air about me was happy and that was a far cry from last week when a cloud of sadness was over everything. In a strange way I felt guilty for not being as sad still, but I knew life had to go on. Losing my parents at 5 years old I had to learn that lesson early in life. I walked into the office I shared with Erica who was already sitting at her desk.

"Hey how was your trip?" she asked me.

"It was great. I love…MY FIANCE'S…family." I said putting a huge emphasis on fiancé.

"Fiance?" Erica questioned and then her face lit up. "No freaking way!" she screamed out as she jumped up from her desk and ran over to me. "Let me seeeeee." She sang out as she reached to see my ring. "It is beautiful."

"It was so romantic and perfect. His sister's even helped him plan the proposal." I said happily.

"Oh my god I am so excited for you!" Erica said happily giving me a hug.

"Thanks… Maid of Honor." I said to my best friend. During my nearly a year working here Erica and I had become the best of friends. I seriously told her everything and she the same with me. There was nobody else I could think of what would be perfect in the role of Maid of Honor.

"Ahhhhhh no way!" she said.

"Yes way. You are my best friend and I need you there." I said to her as I sat my purse down on my desk and sat at my computer.

"Where is it going to be?" she asked me.

"We decided to do it in Texas this fall. We are thinking early October." I said.

"That's only in 6 months. We've got to get planning and find you a dress." Erica said happily as she sat at her desk. She pulled out a notepad and started taking notes.

"And…" I said grinning. "We decided to start trying for a baby now. I've tossed my birth control. We are all in."

"Holy Crap and a baby!" Erica was squealing with delight.

"I know! There is just so much at one time, but I'm so happy." I said thinking of Nick and how he made me incredibly happy. I wouldn't change a thing with the two of us.

Work was slow and after my only showing for the day I decided to take Nick some food. I knew he was working and I knew he would appreciate it. I walked into the Crime Lab with a bag of food for him. At this point everyone knew me. I walked towards the breakroom hoping I would run into him at some point. I saw Grissom walking in a hurry with a blonde girl following him. I gave him a quick wave as I approached the break room. There was a woman with light brown hair standing around.

"Hello are you here for an appointment?" she asked me with a British accent.

"Umm no sorry. Just bringing my fiancé some food." I said with a shrug.

"Oh you don't work here." She then said to me.

"No, but my fiancé does. He's a CSI." I said. I then saw the pamphlets on the table and knew exactly who this woman was and why she was here. "You're the grief counselor?" I then questioned.

"Yes. I'm Patricia Alwick." She said to me extending her hand. I shook her hand.

"Cammie Jackson." I said.

"And who is your fiancé?" Patricia asked me.

"CSI Nick Stokes." I answered.

"I haven't met him yet I don't think." Patricia said.

"He'll be around here somewhere. I really hope he comes to talk to you. I think it will help." I said truthfully.

"He was close with Warrick Brown?" Patricia asked.

"Best friends. Warrick is the reason that Nick and I met. Warrick was my cousin." I said.

"Oh so you must be going through a lot as well?" she questioned.

"I don't know it's strange. I'm grieving, but it hasn't been too hard on me. He and I were really just getting to know one another. Before moving to Vegas I hadn't seen him since I was 12. We were getting closer, but yeah…" I trailed off. "I'm accustomed to loss and I guess having gone to grief counseling years ago I can deal with it because I know how."

"So you've been through grief counseling. I hope you don't mind me asking why?" she asked me.

"I lost my parents when I was 5. I was fine for the first few years, but then I started having behavioral issues and the school suggested to my grandma that maybe grief counseling would help and it did. I continued to see my counselor though high school." I explained to her.

"I'm sorry for your losses. You've sure been through it." Patricia said. I could hear the sympathy in her voice.

"Thanks. I'm living." I said with a weak smile. I then looked to see Nick coming up the hall. He was looking down at a piece of paper and when he looked up his eyes met mine and a huge smile came across his face. He came right to me and pulled me to him.

"Baby what are you doing here?" he asked pulling me closer by the waist.

"It's slow at my office and so I decided to bring you some food." I said sweetly to him as I held up a bag.

"Thanks so much." He said looking into the bag. "I'm starving to. We are obviously short around here and it's been a little crazy."

"I could imagine. Well I'm going to leave you with your food and let you work." I said to him before I placed a kiss on his lips.

"Alright I will see you as soon as I can." He said to me before giving me another kiss. He then let go of me and he noticed Patricia standing around the table.

"I love you and I will see you later." I said to him. "Bye Patricia it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." She said before I walked out.

I stood in the bathroom finishing my make-up. When finished I picked up the necklace I had sitting on the counter and put it on. I smiled at myself before walking into my bedroom and slipping on my dress. Nick walked into my room and gave me a smile. He looked so handsome in his dark blue button up shirt and black slacks. My dark blue dress went perfectly with his shirt. The only thing it seemed as if he couldn't wear a shirt without rolling up the sleeves.

"Babe I ironed your shirt and you already rolled your sleeves up." I complained as I stood looking at him.

"Sorry it's a habit." He said with a shrug. I just glared at him for a second. I figured at this point it was a lost cause because he'd already wrinkled his shirt with rolling his sleeves.

"Can you zip me?" I asked as I turned to him exposing my bare back in my dress that needed to be zipped. I felt his fingers trail down my back. I shivered at the feeling. I felt him then grab the zipper and zip it up slowly. His lips then came in contact with my neck. I let out a moan as he pulled me to him by my hips as he continued to kiss my neck.

"I can't wait to unzip you later." He whispered in my ear. I giggled and turned to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked up at him.

"So when I went to the lab I spoke with the grief counselor for a moment. Have you spoken with her?" I asked him.

"Why do I need to?" he then asked me sounding defensive.

"It might be a good idea to talk to someone about what you're feeling." I said to him.

"I don't need to talk to some stranger about what I'm feeling and I'm feeling fine." He said to me in a bit of a growl. He instantly let go of me. I could feel the energy in the room shift. I knew that he didn't like me bringing up the subject.

"I'm just saying it can help. I used to see a therapist and it can be helpful, but that's up to you. I'm just making a suggestion." I said to him.

"An unsolicited suggestion." He said coldly before he walked out of my bedroom. He's never spoken to me in such a cold tone before. The way his attitude shifted on me had never happened before. I let out a sigh before I slipped on my heels on and followed him from my room. He was on the couch looking at his phone. As I walked into the living room he looked up at me.

"We better go so we won't be late." I said to him.

"Not really in the mood to go now." He said plainly.

"Baby." I started as I walked over to him. "Everyone is waiting for us. They want to celebrate our engagement with us. We kind of have to go." I said.

"Yeah whatever. Let's go." He said now standing. He went to the door and opened the door. I hated how he seemed to make be feel so small in this moment. I was only making a suggestion hoping that it would help and how he was being so cold to me.

The entire ride to the restaurant we didn't speak a word to one another. I looked out of the window trying to hold in tears. A couple escaped and I quickly wiped them away. I didn't know who this man was, but he wasn't the Nick Stokes that I was in love with. I could only hope it would pass. Getting to the restaurant the valet opened the door for me and I stepped from the car. Nick handed the valet the keys and he came to me putting his hand on the small of my back as we walked into the restaurant. Right away I spotted Catherine and Greg with the blonde girl I saw with Grissom in the hall of the lab.

"Congratulations!" Catherine said happily as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks." I said forcing a smile on my face.

"I hope you guys don't mind. I invited Riley since she is new to the team and all." Greg said. I now knew the blonde girl was Riley.

"No problem." Nick said. "I need a drink."

"Me too." Greg said. "Riley?"

"Yes please." Riley then said. I watched as the three of them went off to the bar. Catherine stayed standing with me.

"Ok something is wrong." Catherine said to me.

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. "I don't know what happened. I was asking if he was going to see the grief counselor at the lab and he freaked on me. He's now barely said a word to me since. I struck some sort of nerve with him."

"It will pass and he'll get over it. He is too in love with you to keep it up." Catherine said giving me a reassuring smile. I could only hope that it would pass.

Dinner was nice. I enjoyed spending time with everyone and getting to know Riley who seemed pretty cool. Nick was still distant, but it seemed for most of dinner he at least pretended. We pulled up to my condo and he parked his truck. He then turned to me. I'd noticed he kept the truck engine running.

"Aren't you coming up?" I asked him.

"No I'm going to head home." He said straight away.

"Babe." I said. I knew he still wasn't past my suggestion.

"I'm tired and I just want to go home and sleep." He said sounding irritated with me.

I felt my tears welling up in my eyes. I hated the way he was being towards me. I was so sad and a little angry. I looked at him and he just looked at me with a straight face.

"Whatever." I said as I took off my seatbelt and opened the door. I got out and slammed the door behind me.

I wasn't going to look back at him He'd pissed me off just by being so cold and distant from me when I was only trying to help. I walked into my condo and went straight in my room. I changed out of my dress and put my nightgown on. The moment I got into bed I was crying. I held onto my pillow and cried into it. This isn't what I wanted with him and this surly wasn't our relationship. He'd totally shut me out.


	11. Chapter 11

The Trouble With Love

Chapter Eleven

Waking up alone in this way was hard. I wanted to call Nick the moment I awoke, but at the same time I was so upset with him. I didn't see a reason for him to treat me the way he had the night before. I got myself ready for work. When I was ready I looked at my cell phone hoping for some type of acknowledgement from Nick, but nothing. I went into my office already wanting the day to be over. Erica hadn't arrived yet and I sat at my desk checking my emails. Erica came in about fifteen minutes after I arrived and she was as perky as ever.

"Hey Bride-to-Be!" she said happily as she came to my desk and sat a pile of bridal magazines down in front of me. I let out a sigh. "Oh no what's wrong?"

"Nick and I had a thing last night. I wouldn't call it a fight, but it didn't end good. I haven't spoken to him since last night." I explained to her.

"I'm sure things will get better." She said trying to sound reassuring. I just shrugged.

"It was like he switched on me and became another person. He wasn't my Nick. His tone was different and he just didn't seem like himself. I'm hoping he slept on it and is feeling better." I said thinking of Nick. I knew there was a lot going on and that life had changed for him, but he didn't have to be so mean to me.

The day went slowly. I checked my phone every few minutes for a message from Nick, but nothing; I didn't know where we were in that moment. Was he that upset with me for making a suggestion that he was just going to ignore me? I looked up to see a co-worker of mine standing in the office door.

"Cammie there is a delivery for you." She said to me.

"Umm thanks." I said as I stood from my desk and walked out to the front of the office. There was a deliveryman with a vase that looked to contain 2-dozen yellow roses. There was also a small little teddy bear.

"You Cammie Jackson?" the deliveryman asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Here you go." He said handing me the vase and the teddy bear. I slowly walked back to my office with the flowers and bear. As soon as I sat the vase on my desk I picked up the card.

 _Yellow because I'm Sorry._

 _Loving You Always, Nick_

"I bet those are from Nick." Erica said observing my flowers.

"Yeah." I said smiling. I then heard my cell phone ring. I saw it was Nick calling. I picked up the phone and answered. "Hi."

"Hey Baby. Did you get my gift?" He asked.

"Yeah thanks." I said.

"I was an ass to you and I'm sorry. Come by my place when you get off. I want to see you." He said.

"You were an ass, but I accept your apology and yes I will come over." I said to him. I was smiling. I could hear that he really was sorry in his voice. "I'll see you later."

"For sure. I love you Cammie. I really do and I'm so sorry." He said.

"I love you too." I said sweetly hoping he knew that I really did. We then ended the call. I sat my phone on my desk and smiled to myself. I had my man back.

"You are smiling over there so I guess the wedding is back on." Erica said.

"Very much on." I said. I couldn't wait to see him later. I just wanted him to hold me. I wanted to smell his scent. I wanted to be in his presence and just be.

"So have you thought about your dress?" she asked. "This is Vegas so you can get a wedding dress nearly anywhere."

"Well whenever I was in San Francisco I would pass this wedding dress shop and I always said whenever I got married I would buy my dress there." I said to her thinking of that beautiful shop. I would just stand and look at the dressed displayed in the window.

"Girls trip!" Erica said excitedly.

"Yeah we can do a trip. Maybe I can see if Nick's sisters want to come." I said thinking of the idea. I instantly picked up my cell phone and sent a text to the three sisters that I already knew.

I walked into Nick's place to find him on the couch watching a basketball game on TV. He turned to me and gave me a smile before standing and walking to me. Without any hesitation he pulled me into his arms and kissed me passionately. I knew that he was very remorseful about the way he treated me. I allowed him to kiss me. His kisses became more intense. He reached down my back and started to unzip my skirt.

I lied in bed with Nick. I now knew that make-up sex with him was out of this world and simply amazing. I watched his chest move up and down as he breathed. He turned and gave me a smile before wrapping his arms around me. He looked at me in the eyes.

"You know I love you right?" he questioned.

"I know and I love you." I said to him. I then heard my cell phone. Sat up in his bed and slipped out of the bed. The cool air hit my naked body. I found my panties on the floor and slipped them on followed by Nick's discarded T-shirt. I went in the living room and found my purse. I read a text message as I walked back into the room.

"What's up?" he asked me.

"Just planning a girl's weekend with your sisters to find my wedding dress." I said sweetly to him. "So far it seems that Natalie and Joanna won't be able to come, but Aileen will come and she says your sister Mary-Anne will meet us." I said to him.

"Mary-Anne lives in California. Where are you girls going?" he asked me.

"San Francisco." I said.

"Wow…Really?" he questioned.

"Yes we are going in a few weeks. I want to get my dress at this one shop." I said to him.

"I'm so glad you still want to marry me." He said.

"Of course I'm still going to marry you. I love you and I want to spend my life with you." I said as I leaned to him. I pressed my lips to his. I then broke the kiss and looked at him. "Just don't shut me out like that. If I am going to be your wife you have to talk to me."

"I won't." he said looking me in my eyes. I could see the truth in his eyes. He pulled me in by the waist as he kissed me. "Mmm if I didn't get you pregnant the first time I surely will now." He said giving me a grin.

"Again?" I questioned with a giggle as he ran his hands up my thighs.

"Mmmhmm." He said as his lips came in contact with my neck. There was something about him and I couldn't resist him. He knew exactly how to touch me. I allowed him to slip my panties off. He was my everything and there was no doubt about that.

I woke up alone. I looked around the dark room. Nick was nowhere to be found. I sat thinking he must be in the bathroom, but I heard nothing. I slipped out of the bed and found his shirt on the floor. I put it on and walked out of the bedroom. I went down the hall. As I made it closer to the living room I could hear what sounded like sniffles. I made it to the end of the hall and saw Nick in the living room on the couch. He was crying alone. I quickly rushed to him and sat next to him. I put my arm around him. He put his head to my shoulder and he cried hard. I just rubbed his back and held him close to me. As his crying subsided he looked up at me.

"Sorry if I woke you up." He said.

"You didn't." I said taking my hand and wiping his tears away. I put my hands on each side of his face and I pulled his face to mine placing a single kiss on his lips. "I'm here. Just know that." I whispered against his lips.

"I know." He said to me. "I know." He lied on the couch and pulled me with him. He held me close. I placed a kiss on his arm as I lied there. The only sound was of our breathing. I hated to see that he was torturing himself with these feelings and I really wanted him to find an out and I wanted to express it to him, but I didn't want him to shut me out like before. This was going to be difficult to navigate.

A week seemed to zoom by, but it was a week of hot and cold. There were days where Nick was on top of everything and was himself and then there were days where he was cold and distant. It was hard to really know how he was going to be from day to day. I did my best to keep a smile on my face just hoping that my smile could bring some light to him. I'd spent a lot of the week talking with his sisters Aileen, Joanna, and Natalie about the wedding. They were so helpful with planning the wedding. I was working out going down there over the summer to actually see the church in person and see the reception location that Aileen helped find.

I kicked off my shoes as soon as I got home from work. Nick was actually off and was going to come over before we went to a movie together. I changed into jeans and a cute flowing top. I pulled my hair down from the bun I'd worn it in today. Work had been a little challenging. We were definitely not selling as much and I knew I was going to have to tighten up on my finances a bit. I tried to not worry about it too much. I heard a key in my door and knew it was Nick. I walked into the living room as he was letting himself in. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his neck planting a kiss on his lips. I hadn't seen him in a couple days because he was working so hard.

"Hey Baby." I said happily looking at him. I could tell from the look in his eyes that today was a bad day. My heart sank. I'd been praying all day that today was a good day. I wanted to spend a nice evening with my fiancé and not this.

"Hey." He said coolly.

"So I pre-bought the movie tickets online this afternoon so we can go whenever." I said trying to keep my cheerful tone.

"I'm not up for the movie." He said plainly. I was really getting tired of his mood swings.

"I can't get a refund babe." I said as I let go of him.

"I'll give you the money then." He spat. I wasn't a fan of his tone. He didn't need to snap at me the way he did.

"No it's fine… Whatever…" I said as I walked into the kitchen. If I was going to spend the evening with him I was going to need a drink. "I was really hoping to see this movie. It is supposed to be good and I was hoping it would be relaxing for both of us after a long week." I said as I poured myself a glass of wine.

"If you are going to bitch about it then we can go." Nick said in a snappy tone. I instantly walked from the kitchen and looked at him. He was now sitting on my couch.

"I wasn't bitching. I was just saying babe." I said trying to reason with him. "I don't understand how I was bitching about it."

"Can we just drop it?" he asked me. "We can stay in."

"Yeah we can it's fine." I said. I wanted to cry. I hated this mood he was in.

I walked up the hall and into the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and stood against the counter trying to breathe away my tears. I closed my eyes for a moment and refocused. I then left the bathroom and went back into the kitchen passing Nick who sat flipping through channels on my TV. I poured him a glass of wine also. I only hoped that it would calm him a bit. I walked into the living room with both glasses of wine. "Here's some wine." I said as I went to hand him his glass. Suddenly as I was handing it to him the glass slipped through my fingers and wine spilled all over him and his grey shirt.

"Fuck! Babe really?" he growled as he stood.

"I'm sorry. Baby it was an accident. Here give me your shirt. I'll throw it in the wash now." I said.

"No… tonight just isn't the night. I'm going home." He said as he went towards the door.

"Baby its just wine. I can clean it." I said as I followed behind him. He was overreacting majorly. I'd spilled wine before and it's gotten on him before, but with the mood he was in he was blowing it up bigger than it was.

"First you bitch about the movie and now the wine." He said angrily.

"I don't understand why you are so pissy!" I said to him raising my voice slightly. "It's just wine and I told you that I could clean your shirt. Also I told you it was find that we stayed in. You are the one bitching about every fucking thing." There were tears now flowing down my face. I was angry at him for being so mean to me and I was sad because it was all so unnecessary. I was now scared. This wasn't what I wanted to marry.

"Now you're going to cry?" he questioned.

"I'm crying because you are being an ass and all I was trying to do was spend a nice evening with you….whatever… just fucking go. I don't care anymore!" I was now shouting and shaking.

"I'm not being an ass." He stated.

"Oh my god yes you are. I can't deal with your mood tonight. Just get the fuck out. I'm done tonight." I said to him as I opened my front door.

"Alright I'm gone." He said throwing his hands in the air. As soon as he was out of the door I slammed the door. I then just sat on the floor. I couldn't believe his attitude and over such small things. I felt like he was taking it out on me. He promised me he wouldn't do this and here he was shutting me out again. I didn't know how much more I could handle. I put my face in my hands and cried. Something needed to change. I wasn't going to marry him if he was going to act this way.

Eventually I pulled myself from the floor and walked over to the couch. I picked up my cell phone and dialed Aileen. I just needed to talk it through. I needed things to be clearer.

"Hey Sister!" Aileen said happily answering the phone.

"Hi. Things aren't good." I said somberly.

"Oh no. What's up?" she asked.

"Nick has been going through mood swings. I know he is grieving, but I an only handle so much. He has been hot and cold with me. Tonight he flipped out. We got in a fight. He left and I'm a mess. I don't know what else to do. I'm right on the edge right now." I explained to her.

"Wow. Yeah my brother sometimes doesn't know how to handle his emotions. I think he is trying, but he needs to work better at it. I hate that he is taking it out on you though You go through everything with him." She said with a sigh.

"I just hate fighting with him. We never fought before and now we are having such explosive fights." I said thinking about one we had a few days ago over where I placed my toothbrush in his bathroom. He seemed to start over the smallest things. "I'm so afraid of just getting to the final straw with him."

"You know what. I'm going to have dad call him. If he will listen to anything it will be our dad." She said.

"Thanks. I just want to get back to normal. We're supposed to have the girl's weekend to find my dress soon. I don't want to find a dress only to not wear it." I said as I looked down at my engagement ring. I couldn't believe how things had gone from so good to bad so fast.

"He better fix his attitude because I am so excited to help you find a dress." Aileen said happily.

"I am too. I can't wait." I said thinking about the upcoming trip. I could only hope Nick figured things out.

"Alright sister. I'm heading to bed, but I will have our dad talk to him." She said.

"Thanks so much Aileen." I said to her. She'd really become a sister to me. One thing that scared me if things failed with Nick was losing his family because they'd become my family.

"You're welcome Sis." She said before we ended the call.

I woke up to my doorbell ringing. I dragged myself from my bed and went to my front door. I opened the door to find Nick at the door with a bouquet of yellow flowers. He gave me a weak smile as I moved to allow him inside.

"You know that you have a key." I said plainly.

"I didn't know if you'd want me in or not. Figured it was safer to ring the doorbell." He said to me. "Baby I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken my bad mood out on you."

"You shouldn't have." I said with no emotion. I wanted him to know how angry I was with him and how much he hurt me.

"My dad called me this morning. He told me that you called Aileen upset last night. I hate that I treated you that way. You don't deserve that. I can only hope you can forgive me." He said with pleading in his eyes. He seemed sorry, but he'd given me the sorry before.

"I'm on the fence. I really am. You've been sorry before and here we are right back here." I said truthfully and he knew it was the truth.

"I know. I just need to sort through everything. I need to warn you of my bad days and maybe stay away from you so I don't take it out on you." He said.

"I can only hope." I said with a shrug.

"Please forgive me baby, I love you. Say you forgive me." He said.

"I forgive you." I said looking at him. I really did. I knew that I loved him and I wanted this to work. I needed us to work. He was my everything here. As soon as I said the words he pulled me to him and pressed his lips to mine. It felt so good to kiss him in this way. He started planting kisses from my mouth to my neck.

"I'm so sorry baby." He whispered in my ear. Next thing I knew he picked me up. I threw my arms around his neck to hold on and I wrapped my legs around him. He carried me into my bedroom. He planted kisses along my neck as he carried me. He sat me on my dresser and looked at me. He pulled my nightgown over my head and I sat there completely naked. He kissed along my neck and down to my collarbone. "Say you forgive me." He whispered against my skin as he used his hands to spread my legs open.

"I forgive you." I breathed out as I felt his hands slip up my inner thighs.

"Please forgive me Baby." He whispered just against my nipple before taking it into his mouth.

"I forgive you." I moaned out as he flick his tongue over my nipple. I felt his fingers slip inside me. "Oh god." I groaned feeling his fingers work in and out.

"Come on." He said as he removed his fingers and picked me up and lied me on the bed. I watched as he quickly took off his t-shirt followed by his jeans and boxers. He came over me and spread my legs. He came down and entered me. I gripped his body to me with my legs.

"Baby." I moaned out as I gripped his shoulders with my fingers. Every part felt so good. Power surged through my body feeling every movement. I needed everything that he gave me. I could feel his hand sliding down my body. He placed his hands on my hips and held them tightly as he moved at a steady, but quick pace.

"Mmm Baby." He growled in my ear.

"Nick." I moaned out. "God… I love you." I said as I felt myself nearing the brink. I then screamed out as a great surge of electricity took over my body. He grabbed me and continued for another minute until he groaned out my name.

We lied in bed together. He held me close to him. My head was on his chest as I listened to his heartbeat. I wanted this everyday for the rest of my life. I wanted him with me always. I could only wish that he would keep his promise and do his best to not take out his mood on me. I didn't know if I could continue to fight with him. I just wanted to love us always.


End file.
